Snow
by EdithMay
Summary: What if Crowley did have a soft side. For years, and decades, he has found her. But this time, it's different. Every character is not mine. I only own the character, Sophie.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a very long time, and much has happened, but he remembers it. He remembers her. Crowley remembers Sophie. She is the love of his life. When he was human, and now that he is a demon. He can't let go. She's the reason he sold his soul. She was dying, and there was nothing anyone could do. No amount of praying, or herbs could stop death from taking her. So he made a deal. But it was different then any deal. He made a deal with a powerful witch who had been possessed by a demon. He didn't know about the demon, but he knew she was a witch. Crowley looks down at his drink as he remembers it.

"You want to save your wife?" She had asked, and laughed a little.

''Please. I can't lose her. She's everything to me." He had said. The witch laughed again then smiled.

"A sweet man. Fine. You can have what you want, but at a price. Your soul. And when she dies, she will reborn, and you have to find her if you want to ever see her again. It'll be a game of star crossed lovers." The witch smiled. Crowley regrets saying yes. It's been so long, and each time, it has always ended badly. He remembers one, a ball in 1849, London. It was beautiful. The women in lovely dreses, and the men in fine suits. He had gotten out of hell after hundreds of years of torture, and was trying to find her. He was Crowley now. He stood at the edge fo the room, in his black suit, looking at his pocket watch. He sighed and looked up. It was then that he saw her. Sophie. She was with another man though. Her age, 25. She wore a beautiful light blue gown, her hair curled, and up in a bun. She looked at the man and smiled slightly, then looked away. She saw Crowley, and there was a flicker of something. She thought she knew him, but she couldn't figure out who. He watched her as she danced with the man she was with, but she didn't seem very happy. When he left, Crowley walked up behind her.

"Dance with me. Please." He said. Sophie turned and looked at him. She smiled.

"Of course." She took his hand. They waltzed together, Crowley hoping she would remember him the whole time. When the music ended, she stopped and looked up at him. Crowley smiled. "I feel like I have seen you before...knew you. I don't know how...I just do." Sophie said, looking at his eyes.

"You can call me Fer...Crowley. Mr. Crowley." He said. Sophie nodded.

" Ronan, soon to me Mrs. Smith." Sophie said, smiling.

"You...You are getting married?" Crowley asked, holding back his dispair.

"Yes. In two months time."

"Well...congratulations, Miss. Ronan." Crowley slowly let go of her hand, and walked away. Sophie stood there, as a new dance began. She looked down, trying to remember who he was. It was right before she was run down by a carridge later that evening, that she remembered who he was. Her real true love.

Crowley had seen her die, and held her in his arms so many times. But he had to stay a demon, and over time, he lost emotions. He lost her. Her deaths made him a demon that deprived himself of any emotion and wanted power. To be King. And now that he had it, it was not what he had imgianed. The Winchesters that kept getting in his way. The prophet that kept slipping through his fingers. He hasn't found her yet. He stands up and throws his glass into the fire. He walks over to the window, looking out. It's snowing outisde. Sophie loves snow. He loved the way she would smile and fall back into it, and make a snow angel, her blonde hair almost as white. Crowley wants to find her, but he won't. If he does, the Winchesters will get her, only to hurt Crowley. He doesn't want her to die young again because of him.

Crowley stood at the edge of the park, water starting to leak into his shoes from the snow. Castiel had wanted to speak to him. Why though, Crowley has no idea. Dean and Sam are trying to kill him, and protect the prophet, and Castiel is back from Purgatory as well, and joined back up with the stupid Winchesters. All he needs now is for another fight with the angel. Castiel appeared, snapping him out of his thoughts. He glared at Cas.

"What did you want to talk about?" Crowley asked, not looking at Castiel.

"Why do you continue to go after us, when the tablet has been destroyed?" Castiel pulled his over coat closer to himself, as if he was unsure about being around the demon.

"Why would I tell you? I have my-" Crowley cut off. Walking down the street, dressed in a black tweed jacket, boots and a cap, was Sophie. Her blonde hair whisped around her in the cold december air as she walked. Crowley knew it was her.

"What?" Castiel asked, tilting his head a little. He looked in the direction that Crowley was, and saw her. After a moment, he realized. "You know her, don't you?" Castiel had an idea.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a little while later that Castiel appeared in Dean and Sam's motel.

"I know how to get to Crowley! There is this girl, and he obviously knew her! Like he really knew her. I don't know what her name is, but I can find her. Get her before Crowley does." Castiel explained.

"Are you sure the best way to go about this is to kidnap this random girl off the street?'' Sam asked, glancing at Dean.

"We've done worse, Sam." Dean leaned back in his chair. "But I'm unsure about it. What if she has no idea about this, and then we have to deal with a girl who has been thrown into our world, and she's terroized for the rest of her life?"

"Crowley would do it." Sam said, looking down. "If he thinks it's who he thinks it is."

"That won't make us any better then him then!" Dean cried. He narrowed his eyes a little.

"Do you want to stop Crowley or not?" Castiel asked, seeming confused by their reaction.

"Well yes. " Sam and Dean muttered.

"Then...?"

"Fine. You find her and get her before Crowley does. You are the one with the powers." Dean said, getting up. Castiel nodded, and with a _whoosh_, he was gone.

Sophie walked into her dorm room, tossing her bag onto the bed, and setting her coffee cup down on the desk. Third year at Uni, and she had this small room ever since she got there. She yawned as she pulled her boots off, and tugged her scarf and hat off. Sophie fell back onto the bed, pulling the blanket over her.

"Just a little nap...then I'll study." She told herself as she closed her eyes. She opened her eyes to a strange, large room. She lay in a soft, queen sized bed, with soft silky sheets and blankets. The funiture looked soft, though most of it was a dark colour. It all seemed very expensive. Sophie looked around her eyes wide. She got out of the bed silently, sliding her feet across the rug onto the dark hard wood floor.

"Ah. I see the little Snow Flake is awake." Sophie spun to see a woman standing by the door. She was blonde, and tall with greenish blue eyes. Sophie looked at her, startled. She hadn't heard the door open.

"Pardon?" Sophie asked, backing away a little. "Look. I don't know where I am or who you are...but please! My family has money if that's what you want! Please!" Sophie clenched her hands into fists, ready to fight if she had to.

"Oh relax. I've been told not to harm the 'Snow Flake.'" The woman said.

"Told by who?" Sophie narrowed her eyes, backing away more.

"The King." The woman smiled, her eyes flicking black. Sophie gasped, tripping over her feet and falling to the ground. The woman laughs.

"Enough." The woman instantly falls silent. A man in a black suit walks into the room. Sophie sits up, pushing herself up by her elbows. She looks at the man. She furrows her brow, confused. She knows him from somewhere, but she doesn't know where. The woman leaves the room, closing the door.

"Who are you?" Sophie slowly got to her feet, keeping her eyes on the man.

"My name is Crowley. And you are Sophie Shaw. I won't harm you, and won't let anyone else harm you. I know you know me." Crowley said, walking towards her. Sophie steps backwards.

"How do you know? Have you been stalking me? Are you some crime lord with messed up people working for you? Please...I don't know anything!" Sophie cried backing away till she couldn't and she was pressed against the wall. Crowley stepped towards her. He smiles a little, then it fades when he sees how scared she is. He doesn't want to scare her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. No, I'm not a 'crime lord'. And I just happen to know about about you. Sophie...please try to remember me." Crowley said, holding out his hand. Sophie stared at him, her eyes wide. "I'm sorry for us to meet like this. I don't want to scare you. But please...please...Remember."

"I...I..."Sophie stammers. She doesn't know what to do or say. She moves away from the wall, stepping towards him. "I'm sorry. But I can't...not like this right now. With all this happening...and-"

"It's alright. I understand. Are you hungry?" Crowley asked. Sophie nodded. "I'll get Olivia to bring you something." Crowley smiled slightly, then left the room, closing the door. Sophie sat down on the bed, running her hand through her blonde wavey hair. She falls back onto the bed. She closes her eyes, trying to calm down. She feels someone touch her forehead, and she snaps her eyes open. She is on a bed in a motel now. She looks up at a man in a trench coat. This is now all too much for her. She starts screaming.


	3. Chapter 3

Sophie quickly sat up, her eyes wide. She tried to stop screaming, and eventually, her screams turned to strangled cries and gasps. Castiel stepped away from her, sympathy in his eyes.

"We're sorry. We didn't mean to scare you." Cas said, glancing at her, then looking down. Sophie stared at him, confused. Crowley had told her to the same thing, almost the same way. Sophie then looked down, her hair falling over her eyes.

"What did Crowley do?" Dean asked, standing up and stepping torwards her.

"Nothing. He didn't hurt me. Just talked to me! Look...I...I don't know anything! You must be rival gangs or you hate each other, but please! My family has money if you want it! Please...don't hurt me. I know nothing." Sophie cried, tears threatening to fall. She curled her legs up and hugged them to her chest after she had pulled the scratchy blue blanket close to her.

"We won't." Sam reasured her. "We just want to know why Crowley likes you, and wanted to find you. Could you please tell us?" Sophie looked down while he spoke.

"I told you. I don't know." She whispered.

"Oh don't be like that! You where there, with Crowley when Castiel found you! You have to know something!" Dean cried. Sophie flinched a little when he yelled at her. No matter how gentle they tried to be, or how demanding, she would continue to say the same thing. She didn't know. Not anything. She told them her father was rich, and that he will be worried that she is gone. He'll call the police, and they will find her. Cas and the brothers were getting frustrated. After a while, Cas placed two fingers on her forehead, and Sophie fell back onto the bed, in a deep sleep.

"Enough of that for now." Cas said, stepping away from the bed.

Olivia walked into Sophie's room, holding a trey with food and a glass of water. Something wasn't right. It smelled like angel. She looked around the room, setting the trey down on the table. Sophie was gone.

"She's gone!" Olivia yelled. A moment later, two guards and Crowley walked into the room. Crowley was silent, his eyes dark. "I don't know what happened! I left the room, and I came back, and she was gone!" Olivia explained.

"You had one job to do, and you screwed it up! You lost her! How could you be so stupid? Find her! Now! If she is hurt in any way, I will do the same to you!" Crowley yelled at Olivia, making her, and the guards jump. She nodded, then left with the two demons, leaving Crowley alone in the room. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I'll find you, Sophie. I promise." Crowley whispered, before turning and leaving the room, slamming the door.

Sophie opened her eyes and looked around the dark motel room. Dean and Sam were sleeping, Dean on the couch, and Sam on the other bed. Castiel is gone. She gets up slowly, trying to be as quiet as she can. She pulls her shoes on, then she tip-toes towards the door. She keeps her eyes on the brothers the whole time, as she opens and sneaks out. She closes the door, and runs down the stairs, to the street. She has no idea where she is, but she knows she has to get away, find her way home. She shivers a little, wishing she had a coat, or a least a sweater. She walked past a man who was standing by a lamp post. His eyes flickered black, and he started to follow her. Sophie glanced back, and then she started running. The demon gave chase. She darted down a smaller street, the demon close behind her. She slipped on a frozen puddle, and she hit the ground hard. The demon reached down to grab her, but before he could, she kicked his feet out from under him, and he sprawled to the ground. Sophie srambled to her feet and started running again. She hid in a corner, shadows around her. She didn't see the demon again. Sophie closed her eyes, and slide down the wall, hugging her knees to her chest.

1925, New Years Eve, New York City. It was the biggest party to end and start the year. Music, dancing, bright lights, costumes, and fancy party dresses, and suits. People were drinking, laughing with friends. Crowley walked through the crowd, watching everyone, trying to find the perfect person to make a deal with. A group of young women ran past Crowley. One of them tripped over his foot, and she stumbled, spilling her drink. Crowley caught her arm, and helped her up. His eyes went wide. Sophie smiled at him.

"I...I'm sorry! It's so croweded!" She cried, slurring her words. She was already tipsy. All Crowley could do was nod. "You okay, mister? Have you already had a few?" Sophie laughed, and Crowley smiled.

"No. Not yet! You can call me Crowley. And you are...?" He knew her name, but he wanted to make sure.

"Sophie Finch! It's a pleasure to meet you! Why don't you join us?" She took a glass of champange off a trey that a waiter had and handed it to Crowley. He smiled and nodded. He spent the rest of the party with them. And later that night, he went home with Sophie. She smiled as she grabbed his tie and pulled him closer to him. She kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Crowley smiled into the kiss. Suddenly, Sophie broke away and looked up at him, her eyes wide. "I remember. I remember everything." She gasped. For the next two years, they were happy together. But one cold November night, she fell ill, and passed away a week later. Crowley disappeared, going back to his duties as a demon, and had stayed that way ever since.


	4. Chapter 4

Sophie stood on the roof of the building, looking out over the city. She wanted to see where she was. The wind blew around her, causing her hair to blow around her face. She heard something behind her and she turned quickly and saw Castiel. He held his hand out to her.

"Sophie...I won't hurt you. But Crowley will. Please come with me." Castiel said, stepping towards her. Sophie backed away.

"No. I don't want to get caught up in this anymore! Let me go!" Sophie cried, stepping back more. Tears were in her eyes now. Castiel stepped towards her.

"Sophie! Please!" Castiel moved closer. Sophie felt the heel of her boot move over the edge. Castiel kept moving closer. She decided that it'll be quick. She closed her eyes, and pushed herself backwards. "No!" Castiel yelled, nearly throwing himself over the edge after her. Sophie felt the wind rush past her as she fell. Suddenly, something caught her in mid-air, slowing her fall. She opened her eyes and saw red smoke swirling around her. She closed her eyes tightly as it gently lays her down on the ground.

"Get away from her!" Dean yelled. Sophie opened her eyes and looked up at Crowley who pulled her to her feet. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. She felt the soft fabric of his suit rub against her cheek, and he smelled like scotch and blood.

"Why should I?" Crowley asked, narrowing his eyes at the brothers and the angel.

"Is she just a toy to you? Is that all she is?" Dean asked. Sophie leaned her head against Crowley's chest, over his heart. It felt familiar, doing that. Like she had done it before. She closed her eyes when Dean said that. She felt Crowley tighten his arm around her. Crowley looked down at her as she leaned her head against him. She would always do that before. When he hugged her, and held her close or when they were laying together in bed. Crowley looked back up at Dean. He moved away from Sophie, and flicked his hand a little. Dean, Sam and Cas were thrown back and pinned to the wall. Crowley moved towards them.

"Don't you dare call her that. Just because I am King of Hell, does not mean that she is a toy." Crowley snarled. Sophie hasn't heard him like that before, and she's a bit scared. "Call her that again, I'll rip your heart out." Crowley threatened them before turning and walking back to Sophie. He took her hand and they disappeared. Sophie looked around the room, her eyes wide. She was shocked by how they got there. "Are you alright?" Crowley asked, his tone a little softer. Sophie spun and looked at him, her eyes wide.

"Who are you? What are you? You called yourself the 'King of Hell'! None of you will let me go, so at least tell me who you are!" Sophie yelled. Crowley sighed and then nodded. He poured a glass of scotch, and handed it to her and told her to sit down. She sat down, and looked down at the drink. Sophie looked up at him, waiting.

"My name is Crowley. I am a demon. I am King of Hell. Not a 'gang' or anything. I mean, the real hell. And the Winchesters and Castiel are hunters, and an angel. They think you are a weakness to me, so that is why you are part of this. I'm sorry, Sophie." Crowley said.

"Wait...What?" Sophie asked, very confused.

"Drink." Crowley sat down in front of her. Sophie slowly took a sip. She coughed a little at how strong it was. Crowley smirked a little, then took the glass from her.

"So...you are the demon king?" Sophie asked.

"King of Hell, darling."

"Oh...But you are still a demon?"

"Sadly."

"And how am I part of this?"

"That is a longer story."

"I obviously have time." Crowley smirked again. "Well?" Sophie asked.

"Tomorrow. I promise. You haven't eaten anything or slept." Crowley said, setting the glass down on the table beside him.

"I did sleep though. Please tell me!" Sophie protested.

"You slept in a cold back alley wearing a thin shirt, and no sweater, and you got taken by Castiel before you could eat anything." Crowley explained. Sophie slouched in her chair. Eventually, she agreed with him. Later on, she was back in the room she had woken up in when she first meet Crowley. She sat on one of the couches, a blanket around her. Sophie took a sip of her chai tea then set it down. She runs her fingers over the soft black velvet of the couch she was sitting on. She loves velvet. She got up and walked over to the window. Snow was falling gently. She smiled, pulling the blanket a bit closer to her. Sophie yawns a little, and walks back to the couch. She takes another sip of tea. In a few minutes, she has fallen asleep. A while later, Crowley finds her, asleep on the couch. He gently picks her up, and carries her bridal style to the bed, and sets her down. He pulls the soft silky blankets over her, careful not to wake her. He wants her to understand, to remember. He wants her to wake up, and remember who he is. Crowley watches her sleep for a few moments, before he turns and leaves the room.

"She's not safe with Crowley. In the end, she will get hurt." Castiel said.

"We know that, Cas. But now Crowley knows that we know that he has a weakness." Sam said.

"And it's a girl." Dean smirked. "She's pretty."

"And looks like a child." Castiel added. Dean rolled his eyes.

"How old is she anyways?" Sam asked.

"Twenty three." Castiel answered.

"So what do we do? We can't let Crowley hurt her." Sam rolled his sleeves up.

"Get her back to her normal life." Dean suggested.

"That requires getting past Crowley and all those demons, and getting Sophie out of there, alive, and bringing her back to her home, without getting caught by the police and being charged with kidnapping. And then Castiel will have to do something so she can't remember anything of what had happened to her." Sam explained.

"So what do you suggest? Let Crowley keep her?! She's an innocent girl who got dragged into this!" Dean cried.

"She tried to kill herself, Dean. If it hadn't have been for Crowley, she would have died when she hit the pavement." Castiel said. "He saved her. I think...maybe we should just wait a bit. See what he does. If it's bad, we get her out. If it's not...then we think about this some more. We shouldn't hurt her if she is okay with Crowley."

"He tortures people, Cas!" Sam said. "You of all people should know that."

"That doesn't mean that he will do it to Sophie too." Castiel said calmly. After a moment, Dean and Sam agreed.

"Only for a bit though." Sam said. Castiel nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Sophie opened her eyes to sunlight shinning through the window. She closed her eyes again and rolled onto her side. After a moment, she opened her eyes again, and smiled a little. On the bedside table was a glass of hot coco, with a mint candy cane in it. She sat up and saw a note beside it. 'For the Snow Flake' It read. Sophie took a small sip of the coco. She got up and walked over to the window. The forest was covered in snow. The snow sparkled in the light. She finished her coco, then she left the room. She walked down the hall, and down a large set of stairs into a large room. The floors were gold marble and the walls were a darker gold colour with large windows.

"So I see that the snow flake has woken up." Sophie turned and looked at Olivia. She was expecting Crowley to there. Sophie nodded. She couldn't help herself from asking.

"Where is Crowley?" Sophie asked hestiantly. Olivia smirked.

"Busy. He'll be with you soon though." Olivia smiled.

"Oh..." Sophie wants to know with what, but she decides otherwise.

The demon screams again. Crowley was getting annoyed.

"I'm going to ask you again nicely." Crowley walked around the chair, holding the bloody knife. His white aporn was covered in blood. "Where is the witch?"

"Why do you want to know?" The demon snarled.

"Me and another person were cursed a long time ago, and I want it broken. To explain it simply." Crowley said, holding the knife close to the demon.

"Don't you know that that every curse can only be broken with true love?" The demon laughed. Crowley held the knife tighter. "But I guess you are screwed, Crowley. Because you are a monster, and no one will ever love you." Crowley stabbed the knife into the demon's shoulder. It screamed.

"Where is the witch?" Crowley snarled.

"I don't know!" The demon cried.

"Then I have no use for you." Crowley held the knife to the demon's throat. The demon screamed, struggling against his bonds, protesting. Crowley slit the demon's throat and threw the knife down, then turned and left the room.

Sophie walked through the snow, trailing her fingers over the snow on the trees. She wore finger-less gloves, with a knitted scarf, and a tweed jacket and black boots that Olivia had lent her. She walked through the snow, a few snow flakes falling. A twig snapped behind her, and Sophie turned and saw Crowley. He wore a black jacket over his suit.

"I like snow as well." Crowley smiled at her and walked towards her, a little bit of snow sticking to the hem of his suit pants.

"You told me you tell me how I'm a part of all this." Sophie said as Crowley walked past her a little.

"I did." Crowley said, looking up at the snow falling.

"So...?"

"Walk with me." Crowley walked away. Sophie stood there for a moment, before she turned and followed him. She walked beside him, waiting for him to say something. Crowley took a breath, then spoke.

"A long time ago, I was human once. My name was Fergus. My wife...she was beautiful...was dying. Nothing could save her. I tried my best to save her. So I went to a witch...asking her for help. And me and my wife ended up cursed. I ended up selling my soul, and became a demon. My wife died, and she was reborn again, and every time she died, she would be reborn again. I can find her, and make her remember who she is, and that she loves me and I love her. When ever I found her, she would die young...or I couldn't get her to remember." Crowley looked down as he explained. A little bit of snow was on his suit now, and in his hair. Sophie stopped, looking down.

"What was her name?" Sophie asked quietly.

"Her name is has blue eyes as blue as the sky. And blonde hair that is almost as white as the snow. Sometimes, there is something a little bit different about her, but it doesn't matter. She's always beautiful." Crowley smiled. Sophie looked down, shocked. She doesn't know what to say. "I'm sorry, Sophie. I can't make you love me. I'm not a good person, Soph." Sophie still won't say anything. "Answer me...please love."

"I..I'm sorry. I can't remember anything." Sophie looks up at Crowley. " I'm sure you aren't lying. I don't know what to say. I want to remember...believe me." Sophie said, looking up at him the eyes. Crowley took her hand gently.

"It's okay. Maybe you might remember soon. But I promise you. I will keep you safe. I won't let you be hurt by any one." Crowley said. He kissed her hand, and smiled at her.

A demon walked over to the witch and whispered something in her ear.

"So he is trying to find me...hmm?" The witch smiled.

"Yes, and break the curse." The demon added.

"He won't find me. Unless a little bird tells him otherwise." The witch said, getting up.

"No one will tell. You can get rid of the girl whenever you want, to get to the king, and get his crown." The demon said, stepping towards her.

"I'm getting the girl's trust. It won't take long before she fully trusts me." The witch said, leaning against the wall, and looking out the window at Crowley and Sophie as they walked through the snow.

"Then you will strike?"

"I always do." Olivia turned and smiled at the demon.


	6. Chapter 6

Sophie sat on the couch, eating Macaroons, a french cookie. Her favorite.

"I thought you might like them.'' Crowley smiled, sitting down beside her. He took a cookie, and took a bite, still smiling at her. Sophie smiled a little, and moved closer to him, and pulled a crumb off his suit. Crowley reached forward, and gently pushed a strand of her hair back, behind her ear. "You don't remember yet...do you?'' He asked, moving his hand over her cheek.

"No...I'm sorry." Sophie said quietly.

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault." Crowley smiled a little, and kissed her cheek. Sophie blushed a little. Crowley smiled at her.

"You said you weren't a good person...Why? You are to me." Sophie said, looking down.

"It's a long and complicated story, sweetheart. It's not a good one and you don't want to hear it now. Maybe one day." Crowley said. He placed his hand on her cheek, and lifted her head gently and looked at her in the eyes. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You missed." Sophie smiled.

"What?" Crowley asked, confused. Sophie moved closer to him, and leaned in slowly and kissed him. After a moment, Crowley kissed back, pulling her close. He ran his right hand through her hair, his left arm around her waist tightly. Sophie wrapped her arms around his neck as he lay her down gently on the couch. He didn't break the kiss as he moved on top of her. He felt hands on his chest, and he broke away. "Do you remember something?" Crowley asked, hopeful.

"No...I'm sorry. Maybe we shouldn't do this now. Not now. Maybe when I remember." Sophie smiled. Crowley nodded and moved off her.

"I understand." Crowley smiled at her.

Sometime later, Sophie lay in bed. She looked up at the ceiling, trying her best to remember. She sat up quickly. She could swear she heard someone scream. Sophie got out of bed slowly, and tip-toed to the door. She opened the door, and walked down the hallway slowly. Her hair was up in a bun, and she wore silk pjs, with a long silky bath robe that trailed on the floor. She walked towards the sound of the screaming. At the end of the hall was a long and narrow stair case going down. Sophie looked around, then walked quickly down it. When she got to the bottom, a few moments later, the screaming was louder. She is scared, very scared. There was a smaller stair case at the end of the small hall. Sophie walked down it slowly. It lead to a large room, with no windows, and white tile walls and she could smell blood. She crouched down in the shadows, looking around. Then, she saw Crowley. He was holding a bloody knife. She gasped, then clasps her hands over her mouth. Tied to a chair was a young man, covered in blood. Crowley was torturing him. Crowley said something, and the man shook his head. Crowley stabbed the knife into the man's shoulder. The man screamed in pain. Sophie almost screamed herself from fear. She went pale, and started shaking. She turned and ran up the stairs into the hall. She tripped, and fell to her knees. She crouched on all fours, shaking and crying. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't calm down. She thought of one person who could get her out of that place. She prayed and prayed as much as she could. She heard someone walking up the stairs behind her.

"Sophie?" Crowley asked. Sophie staggered her feet, and spun and looked at him, blood on his suit sleeves.

"Stay away from me!" Sophie screamed falling backwards. She landed hard on the floor. "Don't touch me!"

"Sophie...Please!" Crowley cried, stepping towards her. Sophie crawled backwards, trying to get away from him. Someone grabbed her and pulled her close. Castiel wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She closed her eyes tightly, and clung to the angel.

"What did you do, Crowley?" Castiel said, narrowing his eyes.

"I did nothing. Now let her go. Now." Crowley snarled.

"No." Castiel hissed. He closed his eyes, and he disappeared with Sophie.

"Sophie! No!" Crowley yelled, running to the spot that Cas and Sophie had been.

Castiel appeared with Sophie in the motel room. Sophie fell from Castiel's arms, and landed on the floor, gasping and shaking. Castiel kneeled down beside her.

"Sophie...What happened?" Castiel asked gently. She continued to shake and cry. "Shh...it'll be okay." Castiel said. She leaned against him as Dean and Sam ran in.

"Sophie?" Dean asked, confused.

"What happened to her?" Sam asked, kneels down beside Cas and Sophie.

"She prayed to me, and she sounded so terrified. And when I got there, she was on the floor, screaming at Crowley, who was there as well and there was blood on his suit. She isn't hurt...I think." Castiel explained. "She needs to rest, to know she is safe." Cas picked her up gently, one arm around her shoulders, the other under her legs, and carried her over to the couch. He set her down gently, and Dean wrapped a blanket around her, and went to get her a class of water. He returned and gave her glass. Sophie took a shaky sip of water. Dean took the glass from her so she wouldn't spill it.

"What happened...Sophie?" Dean asked softly.

"C...Crowley...He...He was torturing...someone..." Sophie stuttered.

"Samandriel." Castiel breathed.

"There was blood...everywhere. He lied to me. I thought he was different...I...I couldn't handle it." Sophie said. She choked back a sob, tears falling from her eyes.

"You don't have to go back. You never will." Dean said, hugging her. Sophie nodded, closing her eyes. She continues to try to calm down.

Sometime later, Sophie lay in the dark on the couch. She couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, she would see the blood, and the young man in the red and white shirt screaming in pain. She sat up, starting to panic again.

"Soph?" Dean whispered, as he sat up. He was laying on the floor beside the couch. He sat on the couch beside her. "What's wrong? Is it a nightmare?" Sophie nodded. "Don't worry. I've had nightmares before. They won't hurt you. Nothing will every hurt you. As long as you are with us, nothing ever will. Oh...I have something for you." Dean smiled at her as he got up and walked to his bag. He pulled something out, holding it in the palm of his hand and sat down beside her. He clasped the necklace around her neck. Sophie looked down at it. It looked like a simple chain necklace with a diamond charm. On the back, symbols were carved into it.

"It's lovely...Thank you." Sophie looked up at Dean and smiled.

"Consider it an early Christmas gift." Dean smiled a little. He reached forward, and turned the charm around so she could see the back. "This will protect you from any demon. No matter how powerful they are. Castiel gave it to me. He said one of his brothers had made it. So no matter what happens, a demon won't have power over you. Not even Crowley." Dean explained. Sophie looked down at the symbols. She felt safe.

It was around five am. Sophie was laying on top of Dean, who had told her he would stay with her. Company always makes the bad dreams go away. But she still could not sleep. Suddenly, there was a loud boom, like thunder. She is thrown across the room as fire swirled around. She hit the wall, and fell to the floor.

"Dean!" Sophie screamed. Dean pushed himself up slowly, a wound on his shoulder. Sophie felt some thing warm trickle down her face. Blood was flowing out of a wound on her face. Sam pulled Sophie up, with one arm, his other hanging loosely beside him. They staggered towards the door. Outside, it was snowing. The four stumbled outside. Five people were standing in the parking lot beside the Impala, watching them.

"Demons." Castiel said, a sword appearing in his hand.

" .When it's safe, come back go." Sam said. He pushed Sophie away. Sophie turned and ran as fast as she could through the snow, clutching the necklace around her neck. Two demons went after Sophie. She still wore her long bath robe and pjs, without any shoes or socks on her feet. She kept running through. She slid on some ice and fell into the snow. She screamed as the two demons grabbed her. One grabbed her arms, and the other her legs.

"Our true leader of hell will be pleased to see you." One said, smiling.

"Yes. Olivia will be proud of us." The second said. Sophie screamed, trying to get away from them. She closed her eyes tightly, she felt herself being thrown to the ground. She opened her eyes to a large, dark room. Olivia walked towards her.

"I trusted you!" Sophie screamed at her.

"That's what I wanted." Oliva smiled and knelt in front of her. She looked at the necklace around her neck, then looked up at Sophie. "Where did you get that?" Sophie spat in Olivia's face. Olivia gasped, stumbling backwards. She looked at Sophie, then struck her, cutting her cheek open. Sophie fell to the floor, blood from the cut on her cheek, and her forehead spattering the floor. "When Crowley sees you again, he won't even recognize you. You'll be covered in blood." Olivia snarled.


	7. Chapter 7

''Where is she? She should be back by now!"Dean cried, pacing the snowy parking lot beside the Impala.

"Maybe she got lost." Sam suggested. He leaned against the car, watching Dean.

"She'd find her way back!" Dean said, stopping and looking at his younger brother.

"Dean, Sam." Dean turned and looked at Castiel. "The demons got her."

"No..No. No!" Dean yelled. "We shouldn't have let her go! I should have stayed with her."

"There was nothing you could have done, Dean." Castiel said.

"We'll get her back." Sam added, smiling a little.

"And I know how." Castiel looked down at the demon laying on the snow at his feet. It was still alive.

A while later, they stood around the demon who's tied to a chair, a devil's trap on the floor. They were in an old, run down house. Holy water dripped from the demon.

"Who are you working for?" Dean asked, holding the bottle of holy water tightly.

"The rightful ruler of hell." The demon hissed.

"Crowley?" Sam asked. He stood beside Dean, Castiel on Dean's other side. The demon opened his mouth to speak when the brothers and Castiel are thrown backwards and pinned to the wall. Crowley walked in, not noticing the demon. He walked right to the Winchesters, his eyes narrowed.

"Where is Sophie? You took her, and I want her back." Crowley snapped.

"W...We lost her. To demons. They attacked us, and got Sophie." Sam explained quickly.

"You lost her?!" Crowley yelled. "To demons!"

"We are working on getting her back." Sam cried.

"You lost her to demons!" Crowley yelled again. The demon tied to the chair started laughing. Crowley turned slowly and looked at him. "You. You worked for me! You traitor! Where is Sophie? My Sophie!" Crowley yelled, a knife appearing in his hand. The demon laughed again.

"In Hell." The demon screamed as Crowley stabbed him.

"Where is Sophie!?" Crowley yelled again.

"I told you! In Hell!" Crowley stabbed the demon again, twice this time. The demon screamed again.

"Liar. I would know if she were there. Now tell me now. Where is Sophie!?" Crowley growled. The demon laughed, and Crowley stabbed the demon again, violently.

Sophie opened her eyes slowly. She is being dragged down the hall by two demons. She fought against them, but it was no use. She let them drag her to a room at the end of the hall. One of them unlocked the door, and the other held Sophie, her arms behind her back. She's pushed into the room. Sophie gasped as she fell suddenly, and kept falling. She landed in a pool of warm water, soaking her silk pjs and robe that she still wore, and her hair. She landed face first, and felt a sharp, sudden pain in her arm. She cried out at the pain, and held her arm close to herself, certain she had broken something. She kept her eyes closed as she sat up, and rubbed her eyes. Sophie noticed how thick the water felt. She opened her eyes and screamed again. She was in a large pool of blood and she's covered in it. She didn't stop screaming. Not only did she hate blood, but everything about it scared her. She scrambled to her feet, still screaming, and she fell backwards, landing in the blood again. She turned and hit the wall with her good arm, screaming.

"Let me out! Let me out! Someone!" Sophie screamed at the top of her lungs. She did that till her hand was bruised and bleeding, and she lost her voice. She fell back into the blood, and closed her eyes, trying to calm down. She has had anxiety as long as she can remember. Maybe because her parents had died and she has been in foster care as long as she's been alive. Her parents died in a car crash. When Sophie got into high school, she had more stress and anxiety then she ever did before. She would have anxiety attacks during school, and one time, she couldn't breathe, and she fainted in class. No one let her forget that. Some people even made fun of her. To make things worse, Sophie had trouble learning things. She would need extra help, and her foster parents didn't care much. But she did the best she could, and was able to get into University. And that came with more problems. She ran away from them. She went to parties, did drugs, and tried to stay away from reality. She'd lost her virginity at one of the parties. She wishes she hadn't. She almost failed her first year, but she pulled through. She didn't want to go back to those people who called themselves her parents. Sophie leaned against the wall, keeping her eyes closed. She couldn't look at the blood. She prayed to Castiel, but he didn't show up. She prayed to every angel she could think of. Gabriel, Michael, all of them. Nothing. Tears fell from her eyes and she choked back a sob. She couldn't keep it back anymore, and she started sobbing. She was hungry as well. She hadn't eaten anything for a while. She looked up at the door, which was out of her reach. They couldn't give her food from there. She looked at the blood, holding her broken arm close. She realized, horrified that they weren't going to give her anything, and the only way she could survive...was to drink the blood.

"Crow...Crowley...I think you killed him." Dean said. The demon tied to the chair is covered in stab wounds, and he wasn't moving anymore. Crowley stepped back, dropping the knife. It landed on the floor with a clatter. His suit is covered in blood.

"I have to find her." Crowley said after a moment. Dean looked at Sam and Cas. They've never seen Crowley like this before.

"Do you love her?" Castiel asked, breaking the silence. Crowley didn't answer. He walked away, and leaned against the wall, his eyes closed.

"If she's hurt in anyway...I'll kill them all. She's innocent! I shouldn't have brought her into this. I should have left her alone for once. But I'm going to lose her again!" Crowley yelled the last part, making the others jump.

"When we get her back, we have to bring her home, and leave her there." Castiel said. Crowley looked up at him, narrowing his eyes.

"No. She won't be the same. It's too late to bring her home. If she's tortured, we can't bring her home.'' Crowley walked away from the wall, over to them.

"So you want to keep her, and she'll be scared her whole life?" Dean snapped. "She could have had a normal life, and you ruined that. And now, she could be tortured. And she saw you torturing Alfie, so of course, she won't want to stay with you."

"And she'll want to stay with you?!" Crowley yelled.

"Yes, because she was safe with us!" Dean yelled back. Crowley hit Dean hard in the face, knocking him backwards. Dean looked at Crowley, shocked, before he tackled Crowley, pushing him down on the floor. Crowley rolled, and hit Dean again.

"Stop it!" Sam yelled. He is ignored as Dean hit Crowley, blackening his eye. Crowley pinned Dean down.

"You don't know Sophie! You don't know anything about her! You don't know!" Crowley screamed, hitting Dean again.

"I know enough, that if she stays with you, she's not the brightest!" Dean yelled, trying to push Crowley off.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that!" Crowley hissed, hitting at Dean again. Dean blocked the hit, and kicked Crowley off. Sam grabbed Dean, and pulled him, while Castiel pushed Crowley away from Dean.

"Enough! We all have one thing in common, and that is to get Sophie back. So to do so, we may as well work together. And we cannot be fighting each other if that is going to happen." Castiel said. Crowley glared at Dean, who glared back. "Understand!?" Castiel said, rasing his voice. Crowley and Dean nodded, but not before they glared at each other some more.

Sophie leaned against the wall, sobbing. She had tried to drink some, but she only ended up throwing it back up, along with anything else that had been in her stomach. She was shaking, and felt cold, though she knew she wasn't. She wouldn't be able to sleep, and that was all she wanted to do. Sleep, and when she wakes up, she'll be safe, in her dorm room, and it was all a dream. None of this is real. There is no King of Hell, and she is not part of a curse, and the King of Hell is not in love with her, and there are no angels, and there are no monster hunters.

"It's not real!" Sophie screamed. Tears fell from her eyes, and she felt like she was going to throw up again.

"Are you just going to leave her there,in till she dies?" One of the demons asked.

"If she dies, it will only help more. Crowley's choices will be based off his emotions, and his choices will be bad ones. He will fail, and I will become ruler of hell." Olivia smiled. "How is the little snowflake doing anyways?''

"She's not doing well. She might not last very long." The demon said.

"Good. Inform Crowley, will you?" Olivia said as she walked out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Crowley walked through the woods, snow falling. He trailed his fingers over the snow on the branches the way Sophie does. Dean and Sam were inside, waiting for Crowley. He wanted to take a walk before they left. He thought about her, and all they had been through together. How many times he'd found her.

_1954, Christmas Eve, Paris._

_Sophie laughed as she ran through the snow. She swung around a tree, looking back at Crowley, who ran after her. Their parcels were left in the snow under a tree. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Sophie screamed, then started laughing. They fall back into the snow. Sophie laughed, rolling to his chest, looking down at him._

_"Merry Christmas.'' She laughed. Crowley smiled and kissed her. She smiled, and after a moment, she broke away, and got up. She smiles, running back the way they went. Crowley got up and ran after her, laughing._

_"Crowley." He turned and saw demon stood a little ways behind him, holding one of the presents he had gotten for Sophie._

_"What do you want?" Crowley hissed._

_"You haven't been doing your job. We don't fall in love. We make deals, and take souls. I think you need a reminder of that." The demon said, her eyes going black. The blonde demon walked forward, towards Crowley._

_"And how do you plan on doing that, hmm?" Crowley asked, not showing that he is nervous. The demon looked behind him. Crowley heard the gun shot, and felt Sophie's blood splatter against his suit and the snow before he could turn around._

Crowley opened his eyes, a little be shaken. It's always ended painful for her, and it always hurt him and it made him more a demon then he was when he found her the first time. He turned a little, and looked back at the road, where Dean and Sam were waiting. He looked down, snow falling, some sticking to his suit.

_1983 Christmas Eve, Los Angeles_

_Sophie lay on a lounge chair by the inside pool in the hotel drinking ice tea. She chewed on the tip of her straw. She wore a black polka dot bathing suit, and flip-flops. Her hair was in a side pony tail. She looked around the large room, watching the people. She saw one man, walking on the other side of the pool, wearing a suit. He was walking towards the door on the other side. Sophie watched him, chewing with her straw more. The man looked at her, and stopped in his tracks. He stared at her. Sophie smirked a little, getting up. She set her glass down, and got up, still chewing the straw She walked around the pool towards the man, who kept looking at her._

_"My name's Sophie." She smiled at him. She looked him up and down, then looked up at his eyes._

_"I'm Crowley." He said, looking down at her. She's shorter than him._

_"I noticed you looking at me..."Sophie smirked, biting her lip._

_''Oh...Well you just so beautiful. I can't take my eyes off you." Crowley smirked, and winked at her. Sophie blushed. Four hours later, she lay beside him in bed, the blanket pulled over. She smiles at Crowley. "That was great." She laughed._

_"I agree." Crowley smiled, and kissed her. They found Sophie, drowned in the pool the next day. Crowley hasn't been to California since._

''Having a moment to yourself?" Crowley spun and looked at the demon. He wore a suit, and had black hair. The demon smiled.

"Does it matter to you?" Crowley snapped.

"Remind you of 1954, Christmas Eve? All that's missing is the blood stained snow. I was the one that shot her. I was there with Olivia. She has a message for you." Crowley's thrown backwards. He lands hard on the snow. The demon looked down at him. "She wants me to tell you that Sophie only has days left, and she believes that you won't get her this time. You won't find her ever again." The demon laughed. Crowley narrowed his eyes, and sends the demon flying backwards.

"Well you tell Olivia, that I will find her, and I will kill her. I will get Sophie back, and Olivia will not take my power." Crowley hissed. The demon laughed, and tripped Crowley. Crowley falls backwards into the snow. He raised his hand, and the demon is thrown backwards, hitting a tree. Crowley then curled his hand into a fist, and the demon falls to the ground, screaming in pain. "You better tell her! Now go!" Crowley yelled. The demon nodded, and disappeared. Crowley turned slowly. Dean and Sam were standing a little ways away, Sam holding a knife. ''Put that away before you hurt someone." Crowley said, walking past them.

Sophie stumbled across the room, her ruined silk pjs sticking her. She tripped and fell back into the blood. She screamed, then started sobbing. She looked up at the door, tears falling from her eyes. Her arm hurt so much. She fell backwards, to her back, into the blood. She felt so sick. She's never felt so sick in her life. She could hardly move. She looked up at the ceiling, her eyes half closed.

"I'm going to die..."Sophie whispered. She has accepted it. She knows that she will die, and that everything that has happened to her is real. It's all real. Sophie closed her eyes, trying to breathe. If this is was all real, then Crowley wasn't lying. Everything was real. Sophie suddenly felt pain, so much of it. Like being shot in the head, and drowning, and bones breaking all at the same time. Many deaths all at the same time. Sophie opened her eyes, screaming in pain. Suddenly, it all stopped. The pain was gone. She lay there in the blood, her eyes wide, gasping. ''I remember." Sophie breathed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"So do you have any idea of how to get past all those demons to get to Sophie?" Castiel asked.

"Yes. You three." Crowley said.

"What?!" Sam cried, angry.

"Why should we? We should send you in to get mauled!" Dean snapped.

"Oh calm down. These aren't smart demons. It's obvious. Besides, you are so desperate to get her, why not fight for her?" Crowley said calmly.

"You don't deserve a girl like her, Crowley!" Dean yelled.

"And you think you do? You know nothing about love, Dean. You haven't gotten past a one night stand. And you lost Lisa and Ben too. You'll loose Sophie too if you had her." Crowley said, standing up, and glaring at Dean.

"And you think you know about love? You've lost her! Every single time! She died because you!" Dean yelled. Crowley got quiet. Everyone got nervous, looking shocked.

"You'll have my hell-hound with you. Go through the front. I'll meet you in the main hall twenty minutes after you go in. You know where it is." Crowley said, and he disappeared.

"Well..." Sam breathed. "We should get going."

Sophie leaned against the wall, tears falling from her eyes. Her broken arm hurt so much, and she had broken some of the bones in her other hand when she had hit the wall when she was first thrown in to the room. She felt like she was going to throw up. She fell to her knees, choking back the bile rising in her throat. She coughed it up, and spat it out into the blood. Sophie fell back into the blood. She can't do it anymore. She can't hang on anymore. Crowley won't save her. She looked up at the ceiling, trying to breathe. But she can't do it anymore. She closed her eyes, sinking beneath the surface of the blood.

Crowley walked down the dark hallway slowly, looking at the doors. He held a key in his hand tightly. He could hear Dean, Sam and the angel fighting the demons upstairs. He had to find Sophie. He tried one door, but it didn't work. He went to the next, nothing. He looked up at the door at the end of the hall. He walked towards it cautiously, and put the key into the lock. It clicked, and opened. Crowley pushed the door open. He could smell blood, mixed with sickness. He looked around the room. He didn't see a floor.

"Sophie?" Crowley whispered. Then he looked down. There was a huge pool of blood, some of it on the walls. "Sophie!" Crowley yelled. He looked around, trying to find a way to get down. Then he saw something. A bit of white silk. Crowley crouched down, and jumped down into the blood. It soaked his suit as he waded through the blood towards the white. Crowley started to panic now. "Sophie...Sophie..." Crowley stammered, falling to his knees. He pulled at the silk, and reached down in to the blood. She was there. Crowley reached down, wrapping his arms around her, one under her shoulders, supporting her head, and the other under her knees. He lifter her up, holding her close. Her clothes are weighed down by the blood, her blonde hair clumped with blood. She didn't respond when he picked her up, her eyes closed. "Soph..." Crowley breathed, checking for her pulse. She's alive. Crowley sighed in relief. He disappeared from the room, and reappeared from the hall, holding Sophie tightly. "Sophie, wake up! Wake up now! Please!" Crowley cried. Sophie's eyes flickered a little, and she opened her eyes, and looked up at him.

"C...Crowley?" Sophie said weakly. There was blood in her mouth, and she seemed sick. Very sick.

"Yes. It's me. It's all okay now. I promise. I'll get you out of here!" Crowley said as he hurried down the hall, carrying Sophie. Upstairs, the three were fighting the demons, and winning. Something grabbed Crowley, making him drop Sophie. Sophie fell to the floor, landing on her broken arm. She cried out in pain, as Dean's thrown backwards, dropping his gun. It slid across the floor towards Sophie. He looked up and saw Sophie. He wanted nothing more than pick her up and take her far from this place. Sophie rolled to her back, and saw Olivia. She pinned Crowley to the wall, holding a knife. Crowley was struggling, trying to push her away. Sophie rolled back over to her side, wincing and grabbed Dean's gun. She shakily got to her knees, and looked at Olivia, taking aim. She pulled the trigger, flinching and closing her eyes tightly. Olivia cried out in pain, letting go of Crowley who fell to the floor. Olivia held her wrist tightly, blood seeping between her fingers. Sophie aimed the gun again to fire, but before she could, she's tackled, the gun slipping from her hand. She screamed in pain as the demon pulled her up, pulling her head by her hair, a knife to her throat. Crowley looked at her, his eyes wide. He scrambled to his feet, but it was Dean that tackled the demon. Sophie fell to the floor, blood on her neck. Dean stabbed the demon then turned back to Sophie.

"Soph!" Dean pulled her into his arms, There is a cut on her throat, but it's not fatal. Her eyes closed, and she's not moving. Crowley ran over to them, Sam and Cas already beside Dean. They disappeared, and reappeared back in Crowley's place.

"Let go of her, and give her to me." Crowley hissed.

"She's half dead, Crowley! Do you really think I'm going to give her to you? You'll kill her!" Dean snapped back.

"Stop it! Both of you! Sophie needs help, now! So we give it to her! And save her life! Now!" Sam yelled. They both looked at him for a moment, before nodding.

Sophie opened her eyes slowly. She was on a soft bed, her back against someone's chest as they wrapped a bandage around her broken hand. She moved, trying to move away from the person.

"Shh...it's okay, Sophie. It's over now." Dean said as he finished bandaging her hand.

"W...Where is Crowley?" Sophie whispered. Dean closed his eyes, his arms around her tightening for a second, before letting her go.

"I'll get him." Dean said, getting off the bed. Sophie leaned against the pillows, watching Dean leave. She still wore the necklace he gave her. Her broken wrist was in a cast now, and she felt better. She was wearing clean, soft pjs, and the blood has been washed off her. Her hair was still damp. A few moments later, Crowley walked in to the room. He sat down on the bed beside her.

"Feeling better?" He asked, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear, away from her face. Sophie nods, looking down. "Sophie...Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"N...Nothing...I just thought...I'd never see you again. I thought I would die in blood filled room." Sophie said, looking up at him.

"I wouldn't let you." Crowley smiled a little. Then he realized it. "Sophie...Do you still think of yourself as Sophie Shaw?"

"No. I'm Sophie McLeod." Sophie said, looking down. She started smiling and looked up at Crowley.

"McLeod. That's...That was my original last name...You remember!" Crowley cried, smiling. He hugged her tightly, but gently so he wouldn't hurt her arm. He kissed her forehead, still smiling. "You remember." He repeated. He knew that now, he would have to protect her more now. The longest time they had together after she remembered was two years, back in the 1920's. She had died of sickness. She had gotten as sick as she had been when Crowley found her in that room.

"You've changed. You aren't the same as you once were. Not in 83, or 54. Not even 1849." Sophie said, quietly.

"I know...Here. I want to show you something." Crowley said. He stood up, holding out his hand. Sophie took his hand, and he lead her out of the room, downstairs, to the room that she had seen him torturing that man in. Castiel had called him Samandriel. She stopped, looking at him. "What? It's not very scary. Well..." Crowley said, looking around the room. He sat down on the dark, blood stained chair. Sophie stood by the stairs, looking at him. "Come here." Crowley said. Sophie walked forward slowly, towards his chair, and stood in front of him. "I won't hurt you, Sophie. Not ever. But there are people who will. And we will have to fight them if we want to be safe. That's why you always die. I always lose you. And I won't this time. Not anymore." Crowley wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her down gently so she was sitting in his lap. Her felt her shaking a little. She was looking at the blood on the chair. Crowley placed his hand on her cheek, and turned her head to face him. "Sophie...I won't hurt you. "

"I know...It just scares me...how much you've changed." She breathed. Crowley kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry. I can't control it, love. I'm not the person you fell in love with. Not anymore. But I can try." Crowley said, kissing her other cheek, then her forehead. Sophie nodded, moving her hands over his velvet suit jacket. Crowley smiled a little, placing his hand over her broken wrist. He healed her a little, but not so much that she would notice right away.

"They got away..." The demon breathed. Olivia slapped them hard in the face. "Crowley escaped...with Sophie." Olivia slapped the demon again. The demon winced before speaking again. "Sophie is still alive." Olivia yelled in anger, then hit the demon.

"How could you let this happen!?" She screamed.

"I'm sorry, your majesty! We'll find them!" The demon cried.

"Don't just find them. Kill them! Kill them all. The Winchesters, and the angel, and Crowley and Sophie. Kill them all! And make sure Crowley watches Sophie's death. He's blinded by love. He does everything for her. So he'll be in such a rage when you kill Sophie, that he won't make any clear choices. Kill him. Tell him to send me his crown." Olivia snarled.


	10. Chapter 10

_1795, December 28th, Edinburgh, Scotland._

_Crowley leaned against the wall, beside the crossroads. He held his top hat, moving his hand over the blood-red ribbon that goes around it. He looked up and saw a young woman in a dark green dress with a shawl wrapped around her, walking by herself down the street. He moved closer to the crossroad, hoping to make a deal. It was his first time back on the Surface, as a CrossRoads Demon. He couldn't mess this up. He moved closer to the woman, smiling to himself. _

_"Miss?" He said, making her stop. She stood in the middle of the crossroads. Her dress was torn a little. She's poor. It'll be woman turned slowly. It was then that Crowley noticed her wispy blonde hair, a few strands falling from its bun. She looked up at him. Crowley stepped backwards. She couldn't be here. Unless that Witch was telling the truth. It is Sophie! _

_"Yes?" Sophie asked, confused. She looked at the very nice suit Crowley wore, and the coat tails on his jacket, and his top hat. She then looked up at his eyes._

_"I..uh...Never mind." Crowley turned away from her. He couldn't take her soul. _

_"No. It has be important." Sophie said after a moment of silence. Crowley turned his head a little. _

_"No...No...I'm sorry to have been a bother, Miss." Crowley said quickly, starting to walk away. Sophie stood there, shocked. She hurried after him, and walked beside him._

_"My name is Sophie. What's your's?" Sophie asked. _

_"Crowley." _

_" , please. It has be important. Do you need help? Or a place to stay the night?" Crowley could help but smile a little as Sophie spoke. She hadn't changed much. Crowley stopped, and looked at her. He had to do it. _

_"I wanted to offer you something. Anything you want." Crowley said. _

_"I don't have any money...I'm sorry. I'll turn it down." Sophie answered._

_"You don't need money." Crowley said, reaching out, and pushing a strand of her hair back behind her ear. _

_"Anything?" Sophie asked. _

_"Anything in the world." Crowley whispered, moving closer to her. She looked up at him, Crowley keeping his hand on her cheek._

_"Love.'' She said. _

_"That's an easy one." Crowley smiled, leaning down towards her. Sophie moved her hands to his shoulders, as if she has done this before. Crowley kissed her pulling her close to him. Sophie kissed back, a bit startled at first. He broke away from her. He suddenly felt guilty. So very, very guilty. Sophie suddenly gasped, and she looked up at him. Crowley's eyes widened. She remembered. He was what she got out of the deal. "I'm sorry." _

_"I...I don't understand...What did you do?" Sophie asked. She looked worried, and scared. Crowley hugged her tightly. _

_"I made a deal with you. For love. And you remembered...But in ten years, you'll be killed by hell hounds, and sent to hell. I'm sorry." Crowley explained, closing his eyes. Sophie pushed Crowley away suddenly. _

_"Sorry? That's all you have to say? You stole my soul from me! Fergus...what happened to you?" Sophie cried. _

_"I'm not Fergus anymore...Not really." He said, looking down. "To save you...I made a deal with a witch." _

_"That didn't exactly save me! I still died because of that sickness." Sophie yelled. _

_"But you are here! You are alive! That's all that matters now!" Crowley said, holding his hand out to her. Sophie slapped his hand away. _

_"I sold my soul to you! I want it back!" Sophie cried, pushing Crowley. Crowley stumbled backwards. "I want it back now!" _

_"I can't give it to you! But I can make you happy. I can take all that pain away. I can give you anything! I love you, Sophie." Crowley said slowly. Sophie turned away from him. She's shaking. "I'm so sorry." Sophie turned around slowly and looked at him. _

_"How long do I have into those things show up?" Sophie asked quietly. _

_"Ten years." Crowley whispered, stepping towards her. Sophie nodded slightly, and looked up at him._

_"Will I be with you?" Sophie murmured. _

_"Yes. I won't leave you." Crowley said, walking towards her. He pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. Sophie slowly put her arms around him, hugging back. _

Crowley pulled Sophie closer to him. He didn't like that memory. Sophie is sleeping. The only way he could get her to sleep was if he promised to stay with her while she slept. Crowley remembered how ten months after that, the hell hounds showed up. The demons weren't happy with Crowley and what he did. He was able to save Sophie, and get rid of the hell-hound. Sophie was so scared, and so upset that the next day, she killed herself. She ended her own misery. She left a note. She told Crowley that she'd see him again. Maybe years or hundreds of years. She just couldn't take that life anymore.

"Dean, we should go. Sophie is safe now." Sam said, watching Dean pace the room.

"No. No, I'm not leaving her here with that monster! I don't care if Crowley says he loves her. He doesn't. Sophie may have remembered who she is, and who Crowley is, but he is the king of hell! She saw him torturing Alfie, Sam. She could have had a normal life!" Dean cried, turning to look at Sam.

"I know...You have a point. But maybe Crowley won't hurt her." Sam suggested.

"Oh don't you fall for that crap too! We should get her out of here! Take her home! Have you seen this?" Dean held up his phone. It was one a news website for Seattle.

"Missing person, Sophie Shaw..." Sam read.

"So she wasn't lying days ago when she told us her father would get the police in this." Dean said. "He'll want his daughter back home and safe."

"That's a lie." They both spun and looked at Castiel. "Her friend, Katie, was the one that reported her missing. Sophie's parents died when she was two years old. She was in foster care for her whole life, and then went away to University here in Seattle as soon as she could."

"So Sophie lied to us?" Sam said, glancing at Dean and Cas.

"I just explained that." Castiel said plainly.

"What if she's lying to Crowley too?" Dean asked.

"She's not. Sorry, Dean." Cas answered. Dean spun around, walking over to the window. "I don't like it here. We should go." Castiel added.

"No, I said it before, I'll say it again. I won't leave Sophie here." Dean snapped.

Crowley glanced at Sophie again. She looked very peaceful in her sleep. It was then that he noticed her necklace. He reached forward, taking hold of the diamond charm. He flipped it over and saw the symbols. His eye twitched as he unclasped the necklace from her neck, and got off the bed, and walked out of the room. He walked down the stairs to the room that Dean was in. Dean turned and looked at Crowley as he walked in.

"Dean...What is this?" He held up the necklace. Sam and Cas looked back at Dean.

"You gave that to him?" Castiel demanded.

"No. I gave it to Sophie." Dean said calmly.

"Why?" Crowley hissed.

"To protect her..." Dean walked right up to Crowley, glaring at him. "From you." Crowley narrowed his eyes, then suddenly, Dean's thrown backwards and pinned to the wall. Sam stood up stepping towards Crowley. Cas stopped Sam. Crowley walked towards Dean.

"I would never hurt her. You would just put her in danger. You wouldn't treat her like I would!" Crowley snarled.

"I don't care if you two are part of a curse. Haven't you heard...it's true love that breaks curses, or so they say. You'll never break it." Dean snapped back. Dean dropped from the wall, and Crowley hit Dean hard in the face. He looked up at Crowley, shocked for a moment, before he tackles Crowley, kneeing him on the gut. Cas and Sam pulled Dean off Crowley. Sam pulled Crowley up and pushed him away. Crowley glared at them, then turned and left the room.

"See! This is why we can't leave Sophie here!" Dean yelled at Sam.

Upstairs, Sophie woken up when she heard yelling. She got out of bed slowly, and walked over to the door. It was suddenly opened. Crowley stormed into the room.

"Why did you keep this?" Crowley yelled. He threw her necklace at her. Sophie flinched as it flew past her, and hit the wall. Sophie looked at Crowley, terrified. "You don't trust me? Is that it?" Crowley stepped towards her. Sophie backed away. He grabbed her suddenly, and shoved her against the wall, making her cry out in pain.

"Let me go!" Sophie screamed, tears falling from her eyes. Crowley shoved her away. Sophie fell to the floor, sobbing. She slowly got up, then ran to the door. She stumbled down the hall, half blinded by her own tears. Crowley suddenly realized what he has done.

"Sophie..." He ran to the hall, and found her leaning against the wall. "Sophie..I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."

"Don't touch me!" Sophie screamed. "You promised! You promised me! You told me you loved me! You liar!" At that moment, Dean ran up the stairs, and found them there. Crowley didn't stop him when Dean ran over to Sophie, pushed Crowley away, and gently held Sophie. Castiel appeared beside Dean and Sophie, and the three disappeared. Crowley fell to his knees, his hands over his face.

"I'm so sorry, Sophie." Crowley felt as guilty as he had when he had taken Sophie's soul.

Dean felt Sophie fall against him as she sobbed. He set her down on the bed in the motel room. Castiel walked over to her, and placed his hand on her forehead. Her broken arm and hand is healed, and the cut on her cheek have been healed. Dean gently took the cast off her arm. Sophie stared ahead, tears streaming down her face. Dean gently cupped her face in his hands.

"Hey...Hey...it'll be okay Soph. It'll all be okay. " Dean said. He gently kissed her forehead. Sophie leaned her head against Dean's shoulder.

"He lied to me...He told me he loved me...That he'd never hurt me..." Sophie sobbed, pulling at Dean's coat a little. He wrapped his arms around her, and rocked her back and forth gently. Dean ran his hand through Sophie's hair gently, pulling her closer. He lay back on the bed, Sophie clinging to him tightly. She lay partly on top of him, Dean keeping his arms around her. They fell asleep that way.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_New Years Eve, 2011, Seattle_

_The party was a large one. A house party thrown by one of the richer kids that went to the same university as her. The music was loud. Sophie could hear people laughing, and yelling. She walked through the crowd, pushing her as she walked. She walked in a daze. Maybe she had too much to drink. Her friend, Katie took her hand, and smiled pulling her towards the mass of people who are dancing. Sophie laughed as they danced. It was around three in the morning, when the party started to die down. Katie wanted to stay, but Sophie said no, and she left. She staggered down the sidewalk, holding her shoes. Her dress felt too tight. It was then, that she remembered something. A party, a big one. Meeting a man in a cool, black suit. Falling in love with him. Sophie shook her head, and kept walking back to her dorm. She saw a woman with blonde hair wearing a black dress watching her. Sophie stopped and looked at her. She felt like she'd seen her before. The woman smiled._

Dean woke up first. His arms around Sophie tightly. He was hungry, and Sam was still asleep on the couch. Cas was gone. So Dean got up carefully, so not to wake Sophie, and grabbed his coat, and quietly left the motel room. Sophie moved a little in her sleep, pulling at the blanket. When the door closed, Sam woke up. He sat up, then looked at the other bed. He noticed at that Sophie was pulling at the blanket, and she looked upset. Sam realized that she was having a nightmare. Sam got up, and sat on the bed beside Sophie and pulled her on to his lap, shaking her.

"Sophie! Wake up! It's just a dream! Wake up, Sophie!" Sam said, shaking her more.

Sophie ran through a dark forest. She could hear the hell hounds chasing her. Her dress, an old blue ball gown from the mid 1800's, kept getting caught on the branches. She looked behind her as she ran. She could hear the hounds getting closer. She turned back, and kept running. She suddenly tripped. She could hear the hell hounds getting closer to her. Suddenly, the forest faded away, and she was on the floor in a golden ballroom. Someone gently helped her up. Sophie staggered backwards, her torn dress trailing on the floor. The person who had held her up, held her arm, so she wouldn't fall. She kept her eyes down. It was a man, in a suit. She looked up. Crowley held her gently as she looked up slowly. Sophie realized it was him, and pushed him away.

"Sophie...Please. Listen to me. I'm so sorry." Crowley said, holding out his hand. "I love you, Sophie. I know I said I wouldn't hurt you, and I mean it. I just...I lost my temper. It won't ever happen again." Sophie looked down. "Do you remember this place? It's the ballroom where I meet you in 1849. You are still so beautiful." He smiles at her. Sophie glanced up at Crowley, then slowly took his hand.

"Is this a dream?" She asked as Crowley pulled her closer, his other arm around her waist. Sophie placed her other hand on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead as they started to waltz slowly, their fingers entwined together.

"It is, sadly." Crowley answered as he looked down at her. "It's your dream. I'm sorry I hurt you, Sophie. I love you."

"I love you too." Sophie breathed, leaning her head against his shoulder. Crowley smiled a little, pulling her closer. Sophie looked up at him, Crowley leaned down and kissed her. They stopped their waltz, and Sophie wrapped her arms around his neck. When they heard a growl, they broke apart. Two hell hounds stood by the door.

"Wake up, Sophie. Wake up now!" Crowley cried.

Sam was still shaking Sophie, panicked now. She wasn't waking up. Dean walked in then. He saw Sophie laying in Sam's arms, and Sam looking panicked. Dean dropped the bag he had, and ran over to them. He ran his hand over Sophie's face, brushing her hair back.

"What happened?" Dean cried.

"I thought she was having a nightmare, so I tried to wake her up, but she won't wake up. It's as if something or someone's holding her back!" Sam explained.

"What about you?" Sophie cried, as the hell hounds started to get closer.

"I'll be fine. I'll find you, Sophie! Wake up!" Crowley cried, letting go of Sophie. Sophie closed her eyes. She gasped as she opened them. She looked up at Dean and Sam, her eyes wide.

"Sophie?" Dean whispered.

"I'm okay...It's all okay." She said.

"Adorable." The three looked up. Olivia smiled at them. Dean grabbed his gun and aimed it at Olivia "You do know you can never have Sophie, right Dean? She's Crowley's and always will be. He'll find her every time she's reborn after I kill her." She laughed. Dean pulled the trigger. Olivia winced a little when the bullet hit her shoulder. Sophie flinched, pressing herself against Sam. "Ow." Olivia hissed. Sam's away from Sophie and pinned to the wall. A demon attacked Dean as Olivia walked towards Sophie and grabbed her. She pinned her to the wall, choking her. "We're going to have some fun." Olivia smiled. Dean's gun slipped from his hand as he's thrown the ground. He heard Sophie scream, and he struggled to get up. Suddenly, the demons disappeared and Olivia fell to the ground. Sophie dropped to the floor beside her. Their eyes' closed and they weren't moving. Dean crawled towards Sophie.

"Sophie...Soph?" Dean whispered.

"Get away from her." Crowley said, walking towards her. Dean stood up and punched Crowley hard in the face.

"If you get near her, I'll kill you." Dean growled.

"Kinky. Now move." Crowley said, pushing Dean aside. He knelt beside Sophie, gently pulling her into his arms. Sophie opened her eyes slowly, then looked up at Crowley. She pushed him away slightly, then got up. She walked over to where Dean's gun was on the floor and picked it up. Dean stood up and took it from her. Sophie looked at Dean, not saying anything, then turned back to Crowley. Crowley took her hand, and they disappeared.

Sometime later, Crowley was on the soft velvet couch, and Sophie lay on top of him, her head over his chest. He ran his hand through her hair, smiling a little, his eyes closed. He felt Sophie move, and she got off him. Crowley opened his eyes and sat up. He looked at Sophie, confused. She held a knife, looking at the blade.

"What do you truly think of me...Crowley?" Sophie asked. Crowley looked at her, confused,

"What are you talking about?" Crowley asked, standing up. Sophie turned and looked at him. She held the knife to her throat.

"You don't care, do you? Maybe it'll be 1795 all over again!" Sophie cried. Crowley walked over to her, grabbing her hand.

"Sophie! Let go! Please! Don't do this!" Crowley begged. Sophie looked down, then started laughing. "S...Sophie?" Something wasn't right. Sophie looked up at him. Her eyes are blood-red.

"Don't call me Sophie." She laughed. "I'm not that pathetic bitch. And I'm going to get rid of her. Maybe she won't come back this time. I'll send her to hell. Her own personal hell."

"Olivia..." Crowley breathed.

"You won't hurt me. You'd hurt Sophie too! She's awake now, you know. God, that girl can really scream. Giving me a headache." She laughed.

"Something's not right. Did you see the way Sophie just got up, and took my gun. She looked like she was going to shoot herself!" Dean cried, spinning around and looked at Sam and Cas.

"She was acting strange..." Sam agreed.

"I don't think it's Sophie." Castiel said after a moment. Dean and Sam looked at him, their eyes wide. "Olivia looked like she was dead because she left her vessel. And now Sophie is her's." Castiel explained.

"Why would Olivia do that?" Sam asked.

"What if...she killed Sophie, and then left her?" Dean suggested.

"Cas. Take us to Crowley's place. Please!" Sam cried.

"If it is Olivia, she could kill us all. She's not just a demon! She was once a powerful witch too. She started the curse." Castiel cried.

"She'll kill Sophie!" Dean yelled.

"Fine. But if it gets too bad, we're getting out of there." Castiel said as they appeared in Crowley's house.

Sophie flicked her hand, and Crowley's thrown back and pinned to the wall. She smiled as she walked towards him.

"I'll kill you too, Fergus. She'll be crying away, but her misery won't last long." Olivia smiled.

"Let her go! Now!"Crowley demanded.

"I will." She said as she cut her arm, watching the blood drip down to the carpet. Crowley closed his eyes, pushing himself off the wall. He fell to his knees, then looked up at her. "You won't hurt me. You won't hurt Sophie." She smiled. Crowley got to his feet, and stepped towards her.

"As soon as I get you out of Sophie, I will kill you, Olivia. I'll kill you slowly and painfully." Crowley snarled.

"I'd like to see you try." She smirked. "I'm older than you, Crowley. More powerful. I'll take away your precious little toy. I'll ruin your happy ending." She said as she cut her other arm open. "Maybe I'll leave Sophie now. Let her bleed to death. Then she'll be reborn, then it'll start all over again. Round and round the garden we go, till we all fall down!" She laughed, then shoved Crowley backwards. "Have you figured it out yet? I'm the one behind every death Sophie went through. I thought 1954 was pretty obvious." She curled her hand in to a fist, and Crowley felt every single death Sophie went through all at the same time. He fell to his knees, gasping. "Hurts doesn't it? If you didn't find her, she wouldn't have gone through it all. It's all your fault."

"Hey bitch!" Sophie spun and looked at Dean, Sam and Castiel. Dean held his gun, aiming it at her.

"Go head. Maybe it'll save your sweetheart, Dean." She smiled, stepping towards him.

"Don't...It's what she wants." Crowley stammered, spitting blood out of his mouth. Dean looked at Crowley, then back to Sophie.

"Is it Olivia?" Dean asked. Crowley nodded. Castiel appeared behind Sophie and grabbed her, placing his hand on her forehead.

"Smite her, and I'll skin you alive!" Crowley yelled. Castiel looked at Crowley, then back to Sophie. Sophie fell to the ground, her eyes closed.

"I knocked her out. Olivia's still inside her." Castiel said, looking back at Crowley.

Sophie opened her eyes slowly. She clenched her jaw, trying to force the ropes tying her down to the chair off her. But she was powerless. She looked down at the very powerful devil's trap on the floor. She's tied to the chair that Crowley has tortured people in.

"Well...Look who's awake." Dean said, looking down at her. Her eyes went blood-red.

"What are you going to do, Dean? Hurt Sophie?" She laughed. Dean slapped her hard.

"You aren't Sophie." Dean snarled. Sophie closed her eyes and clenched her jaw, then opened eyes again.

"Kinky. You know...Sophie's gonna remember that you hit her." She smirked.

"If he hurts Sophie in any way..."Crowley snarled. He stood out in the hallway, waiting.

"Relax, Crowley. She'll be fine." Castiel said.

"You sound unsure." Crowley hissed.

"Ow..." Sophie said, wincing a little after Dean hit her again. "You know...Sophie does like you. Maybe even loves you. No one has ever fought Crowley for her before, though many have fancied her. They were all too scared to fight Crowley...But you...You're brave. A knight in shinning armor."

"I'm going to give you two choices, Olivia." Dean said, holding a bottle of holy water.

"And what are they, handsome?" She smirked.

"You leave Sophie now...or we will force you out." Dean said, walking around her.

"What did you do with my old vessel?" She asked.

"Burned it." Dean answered, opening the bottle.

"Oh...Well I'll find a new one. A sexier one. Wasn't a big fan of blonde hair. Black or red. But not ginger." She smiled. Dean turned and he poured some of the holy water on her. Sophie screamed in pain. "What is in that?!" She screamed.

"Salt and Holy Water. Thought it wouldn't work but uh...I guess so." Dean smirked a little, then threw more water at her. She screamed loudly. "Leave on your own choice, or Sammy here is gonna force you out!" Dean said. Sophie looked at Sam who stood by the door.

"Don't stress yourself." Sophie hissed. Her blood drips on to the arm rests of the chair, then down to the floor. Dean glares at her, then realizes how pale she's gotten. "What? Am I bleeding?" Sophie laughed. Dean poured more holy water at her, making Sophie scream again.

"Sam." Dean said, keeping his eyes on her. Sam walked forward, saying the ritual.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii..." Sam said, stepping closer to her. Sophie smiled, then started laughing.

"I didn't just slit Sophie's wrists." She smiled.

"You evil son of a bitch..." Dean breathed as Sam pulled the rope off of her arm, and looked at her wrist. There was a binding symbol cut into her arm.

"Crowley will kill us if we hurt Sophie." Sam said.

"Oh no...What will you do?" She laughed.

"Get Crowley." Dean said. Sam walked out of the room, to the hall.

"We have a problem." Sam said. Crowley turned and looked at Sam, his left eye twitching.

"What?" Crowley said, stepping towards Sam.

"Olivia carved a binding spell into Sophie's arm. The only way to get Olivia out now...is to get rid of it. And that would mean burning it, or cutting the spell. Either or, it will hurt Sophie." Sam explained.

"If Sophie dies, you two are next." Crowley hissed. Sam nodded, and walked back into the room.

"What did he say?" Dean asked, holding a knife.

"Do it." Sam answered. Dean turned back to Sophie.

"I'm sorry, Sophie." Dean said, and stabbed the knife into her arm.


	12. Chapter 12

She winced in pain as Dean sliced through the symbol. Dean kept saying he was sorry to Sophie over and over again. She looked up at Dean.

"What's wrong, Dean-o?" She hissed.

"Shut up, bitch." Dean snarled, taking the knife out of her arm. "Sam, now!" Sam nodded. Sam started the ritual over again.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii..." Sam said, watching her. She closed her eyes tightly, shaking a little.

"Don't...You'll kill her." She snarled. Sam glanced at Dean, then continued.

"Omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica..." Sophie continued shaking, her nails digging into the wood of the chair.

"Ergo, draco maledicte. Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire..." Sam looked at Sophie. She was shaking, her muscles tense.

"Finish it, Sam!" Dean cried.

"Te rogamus, audi nos." Sam finished. Sophie screamed as Olivia left her, the smoke blood-red. Sophie went limp, her eyes closed. "Sophie?" Sam breathed, stepping towards her. He tried to find her pulse. After a moment, he found it, but it was hardly there. "She's still alive!" The door opened, and Crowley walked in, Castiel following her. Crowley started to run towards Sophie, then stopped on the edge of the devil's trap. He looked at Dean and Sam. Dean didn't move, but Sam smudged part of the devil's trap away. Crowley stepped forward, and started to untie Sophie.

"Sophie?" Crowley breathed. He untied her arms, and the one around her torso, and gently pulled her out of the chair. He fell back, sitting on the floor, holding her. Sophie didn't move. "Sophie!" Crowley shook her a little. He looked up at Castiel. "Heal her! Bring her back!" Crowley yelled. Castiel knelt in front of him, and took Sophie from Crowley and held her gently. He placed his hand on her forehead, and her wounds healed. "Is she alive?" Crowley demanded. Castiel looked up at him and nodded. Crowley sighed in relief.

Sophie looked around. She stood on the edge of a bridge, the cold wind blowing around her. She wore a dark green dress from the 1700s. She looked out at the cold water, and the long drop.

"Cold, isn't it?" Sophie turned and looked a woman wearing a red dress. Her hair was black, her eyes hazel. "Don't recognize me? I got a new vessel." Olivia smiled, stepping closer to her. "Do you remember this day? How you were so scared, and upset, that you jumped?" Olivia smiled.

"Stay away from me." Sophie said. She's scared. She looked behind her at the drop again.

"They say you jumped...But you didn't." Olivia smirked. Sophie looked up at her, her eyes wide. "No...No...I pushed you. Like this." Olivia shoved Sophie backwards. Sophie screamed. She grabbed the side of the bridge, her eyes up, on Olivia. Olivia smiled, her black hair blowing around her face. She stepped on Sophie's fingers, and she screamed as she let go, and started falling. A few seconds later, she hit the water, sinking below the surface. She couldn't figure out which way was up and which was down. The world was spinning. She heard someone call her name. She needed air. She looked up, and started to swim, clawing at the water. Someone called her name again, and she closed her eyes tightly.

"She still hasn't woken up?" Dean asked, walking into the room. Crowley didn't answer. He ignored Dean, and kept looking at Sophie. There are scars are on her arms, and a little cut on her cheek that Dean had caused when he hit her. "Crowley?"

"Shut up. Shut up and leave. Get out of this house. If I ever see you again, I will kill you and your brother. That angel too. I'll kill you all." Crowley snarled. Dean looked up at him.

"This isn't my fault, Crowley. If you hadn't been too sacred to hurt her, she might be awake, and fine now!" Dean shot back. Crowley slowly looked up at him.

"She could be dead because of you." Crowley hissed.

"Me? Olivia was the one that slit her wrists! I was trying to save her!" Dean cried.

"What makes you think you deserve her more than me? I've waited years, and years to have at least one night with her. Hear her tell me she loves me. Make her happy. You just met her a week ago. I've known her for hundreds of years. I've loved her for hundreds of years." Crowley said, his tone dark.

"You've lost her too! How can you be so sure that she does love you? You were too scared to save her from Olivia." Dean said.

"Get out." Crowley yelled.

"No. I will not leave in till Sophie is awake, and I know she is safe." Dean said, sitting down on the bed beside Sophie. He gently pushes a strand of her hair back behind her ear.

"Don't touch her..."Crowley said, narrowing his eyes. He didn't stop Dean though. Crowley looked down at Sophie, then got up and left the room. Dean watched him go, then looked down at Sophie.

"I'm sorry." Dean whispered.

Sophie walked down the hall slowly. She wore a red dress that flowed around her when she walked. It was a dress from the twenties. Her hair was short and curled a bit. She turned, her dress twirling around her, almost like red smoke. She turned back, and ran down the hall. She could hear music, and people downstairs. She stopped at the large stair case and looked down. A large party is being thrown. Sophie walked slowly down the stairs, her dress trailing behind her. Once she reached the bottom, she walked through the crowd, towards the doors that lead to the garden. There was a swimming pool, and a court-yard, and more people there. She leaned against the large door frame, watching them, how happy they all seemed. Care free. Everything she wants.

"You look lovely." Sophie turned and looked at Crowley. Crowley smiled. Sophie smiled a little. He offered her a glass of champagne, which she took. Crowley took her hand, pulling her closer. She smiled, and took a sip of her drink. She looked up at him, smiling.

"I'm dreaming again, aren't I?" She smiled.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Crowley leaned down and kissed her cheek, then her jaw bone and neck. Sophie smiled a little, then leaned back on the door frame, looking up at him. Sophie's eyes went wide and she dropped her wine glass. She coughed, her hand over her mouth. She looked at the palm of her hand and saw blood. She looked up at Crowley, then fell to the floor, her hands getting cut on the shards of her wine glass. Crowley smiled, then he faded away, and Olivia stood where he once had. Sophie looked up at her, choking on blood. She fell back, closing her eyes.

Crowley paced the room. Castiel leaned against the wall, and Sam sat beside his brother on the couch. Crowley stopped and looked at Cas.

"You said she would be alright! You lied to me." Crowley yelled.

"I had no idea." Castiel cried. "She will wake up!"

"She has to." Crowley said. It was silent after that for a while.

"This is all Olivia's doing. We have to find her. Kill her." Sam said, breaking the silence.

"How do we find her?" Dean asked.

"I can see if any of the angels will help." Castiel suggested. They nodded, and Cas disappeared.

Crowley sat on the bed beside Sophie. He liked watching her sleep. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He gently stroked her cheek.

"She has to be dreaming." Sam said. Crowley looked up at Sam, who stood in the door way.

"Maybe." Crowley replied, then looked down at Sophie.

"Can you get into people's dreams?" Sam asked, stepping towards him.

"Yes." Crowley answered, not looking at him.

"What if you got into Sophie's dream, and told her to wake up? She'd listen to you." Sam suggested, standing at the side of the bed. Crowley looked up at him.

"It'd take a lot out of me. Angels do that better than demons can." Crowley said.

"Can you try?" Sam pleaded.

"I'd have to sleep, so it won't take too much out of me. It'll be easier that way." Crowley looked back down at Sophie. "But it might work."

"Then let's try." Sam said. "What do we have to do?" Crowley stood up, and took of his suit jacket, and loosened his tie. He then gently moved Sophie over a bit, then got onto the bed beside her.

"I need you to stay here. If you see that I look distressed, wake me up. Throw holy water on me. Anything. Just wake me up." Crowley said. Sam nodded as Crowley lay down beside Sophie, then closed his eyes. He slowed his breathing, and thought about sleep. In a few moments, he was in a deep sleep.

Crowley looked around. He stood in a large, dark room.

"Sophie?" He called out. There was no answer.

"Hello Crowley." Crowley turned and saw a young woman with black hair smiling at him.

"Olivia." Crowley hissed.

"Hey Crowls. I noticed you decided to sleep." She smiled, stepping towards him.

"Where is Sophie?" Crowley demanded.

"Hmm...In her own dream. You won't find her." Olivia smirked.

"Let her go. Let her wake up." Crowley said, stepping towards her.

"Or what? You'll kill me? You can't do that, but I can." Olivia smiled. Crowley suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest. He kept his eyes on Olivia, shaking a little, but able to resist it. The pain kept getting worse, and worse. Crowley closed his eyes and fell to the ground. He woke up on the ground, snow falling slowly around him. He laid on the snow, looking up at the sky. He heard someone laugh, and he sat up looking around. He got up slowly, and started to walk towards the sound of the laugh. He tripped over something, and he fell face first into the snow. He sat up again, and saw that he had tripped over a box with a red ribbon around it. He realized where he was, and when. Crowley got up quickly, and ran through the trees.

"Sophie!" Crowley yelled. He stopped in a clearing. Olivia stood in front of Sophie, holding a gun to Sophie's head. Sophie turned and looked at Crowley.

"Crowley..."She breathed, and stepped towards him. There was a gun shot, and Sophie's eyes went wide. Crowley ran forward, and caught her, holding her close.

"It's just a dream, Sophie. I know it feels real, but it's not. It's just a dream. You have to wake up." Crowley cried. Sophie coughed up blood, grabbing his jacket. She suddenly went limp in his arms. "Sophie! Wake up!" Crowley yelled.

"She'll wake up, when I say she can." Olivia smiled, then disappeared. Crowley looked down at Sophie, then gently laid her down in the snow. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to make himself wake up.

"Sam!" He yelled. "Wake me up!" Crowley opened his eyes. He was still in the forest. He can't wake up.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It had been three hours since Crowley fell asleep. Sam sat beside the bed, starting to doze off. He looked up at Crowley again. He noticed his hand curled into a fist, pulling at the blanket. Sam got up, and started to shake Crowley.

"Crowley! Wake up! Wake up!" Sam yelled. Crowley didn't wake up. Sam ran out of the room, and returned with a bottle full of holy water. He threw it on Crowley, the water burning him, but Crowley didn't wake up.

"Sam! What the hell are you doing?" Cas yelled. Sam threw the bottle down, and jumped on to the bed, and grabbed Crowley's shirt collar, and started shaking him again.

"He's not waking up! He told me...that if he looks distressed in any way, to wake him up! I can't wake him!" Sam yelled.

"And you throw holy water on him?" Dean cried.

"He said to do it!" Sam cried, panicked.

"It has be Olivia. She is the one keeping him trapped there." Cas said calmly.

"How are you so calm?" Sam yelled at Cas. Castiel shrugged. Sam turned back to Crowley.

"There isn't anything we can do. We just have to wait and hope he'll wake with Sophie." Castiel explained.

"Fine!" Sam cried, letting go of Crowley.

Crowley opened his eyes slowly. He stood in the upstairs hallway of his house. The one where Dean, Sam and Cas are presently, in reality. But in the dream, there is no one there. He walked slowly down the hall, looking around. Crowley heard something from one of the rooms, and slowly pushed the door open wider. He stepped inside, looking around. Sophie stood behind him, partly behind the door, her eyes wide. Crowley turned slowly and looked at her.

"Sophie!" Crowley smiled and hugged her tightly. Sophie screamed, and hit him repeatedly.

"Get off me! You'll kill me again! Let me go!" Sophie screamed.

"I won't hurt you! Sophie, it's me! It's me! It's really me!" Crowley cried. Sophie stopped, gasping a little, and looked at him, wide-eyed.

"C...Crowley?" She whispered.

"Yes." Crowley smiled a little. "Are you the real Sophie?"

"Yes." Sophie breathed. Crowley smiled, and pulled her close and kissed her. Sophie kissed back after a moment, wrapping her arms around his neck. Crowley turned, and leaned her against the wall, not breaking the kiss. He ran his hand through her hair, the other hand on her waist. Crowley suddenly picked her up, his hands under her knees. She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly, breaking the kiss a little. She looked down at him as he carried her to the bed, setting her down, then kisses her again. He pushed her down, and moved on top of her, kissing her neck. He broke away after a moment and looked down at her.

"Have you ever been with someone before?" He asked, kissing her jaw bone.

"Only once. I was young, and thought it'd be fun. It wasn't." Sophie said, her eyes closed. "And there was you, but those times counted when I was alive then." She added. Crowley nodded a little, kissing her neck, and starting to unbutton her dress.

"Maybe this time will be more enjoyable." He whispered.

"This is taking too long." Dean said impatently as he paced the room. "He should have found her by now, and woke her up!"

"Have patience, Dean." Castiel said.

"I could do it faster than Crowley could." Dean snapped.

"Do you want to try? Get them both out?" Sam suggested.

"I don't think that's safe." Castiel replied.

"Olivia has nothing against me. She can't hold me back there." Dean cried.

"Fine. Lie down." Castiel instructed. "You have five hours, then we're waking you up." He said as Dean lay down on the couch. Castiel placed his hand on Dean's forehead, and he fell into a deep sleep.

Sophie lay in Crowley's arms, her head over his chest. She ran her hand over his bare chest, tracing his tattoos.

"When did you get these?" She asked, smiling a little.

"A phase after you died in 1983." Crowley smirked.

"I think that the 80's Sophie would have liked them." Sophie smirked a little as Crowley ran his fingers over her bare back.

"Do you like them?" Crowley asked, moving his other hand through her hair.

"Yeah." Sophie smiled. Crowley smiled and kissed her again, pulling her closer.

Dean looked around, confused. He was in the hall outside the room he had just fallen asleep in. Except it's empty. He walked down the hallway slowly, then he heard laughter. He stopped, looking around. A door opened, and Sophie walked out, a bathrobe around herself. She laughed at someone inside the room she had just left, and closed the door. She walked down the hall, and stopped when she saw Dean. He ran towards her, and stopped an arm's length away from her.

"Sophie?" He whispered.

"Dean? What are you doing in my dream?" Sophie asked, confused.

"I came here to find you and Crowley and wake you up." Dean explained.

"Oh...Olivia's trapped us here. We can't wake up." Sophie whispered.

"That's why I'm here!" Dean said, stepping a bit closer to her. Sophie looked up at his green eyes. She liked how green they were. He stared down at her eyes. "It'll be okay, Sophie. You'll wake up."

"I'm not even sure if you are really you, now. You could be Olivia." Sophie said, watching him.

"I'm not Olivia. Besides...would Olivia do this?" Dean leaned down, and kissed her, keeping his hands off Sophie. Sophie's eyes went wide for a moment, before she closed them, and kissed back. She moved closer to him, her hands on his chest. It was only when she touched him, that Dean placed his arms around her. Crowley wasn't gentle like that. He would grab her, and kiss her hard. But Dean was different, and Sophie liked how gentle he was.

Castiel glanced at Sam, then disappeared. He reappeared in a dark room beside Samandriel. He nodded to Castiel, and the two angels walked out of the room, and down the hall to a larger room. Inside, was Olivia, sitting on a large chair, her eyes closed.

"Olivia." Castiel hissed. Olivia opened her eyes, and smirked a little.

"Well hello Castiel, Samandriel. What can I do for you?" She smiled.

"Let Sophie and Crowley wake up, and we'll let you live." Samandriel stated. Olivia looked at them for a moment, before smiling again.

"Are you two threatening me?" She asked, stepping closer. The angels backed up, holding up their swords.

"Yes." Castiel snapped.

"Well then..." Olivia looked down. "I guess I'll end my fun then." She smiled. Cas looked at Samandriel, confused. They hadn't expected her to just agree so easily, and quickly.

"W...What?" Cas stammered.

"You heard me, silly! I'll let them wake up." Olivia smiled, then disappeared. Castiel looked back at Samandriel again, then they disappeared, and reappeared back in Crowley's house. They ran down the hall, to the room that Sophie, Crowley and Dean were in. Dean woke up first, a bit hazy. Crowley opened his eyes next. He looked around, dazed. A few moments later, Sophie woke up slowly. She looked around, then saw Dean and smiled at him, then looked at Crowley, who smiled brightly.

A while later, Dean sat in the on bed beside the bed that Sam had. They were sharing a room in Crowley's place. Dean smiled again."I kissed her, Sam. She's so beautiful. Crowley doesn't deserve her." Dean repeated for about the tenth time in the past hour.

"I heard you, Dean." Sam said, looking back down at his book.

"She has to tell him, she never loved him." Dean said, getting up. Sam looked up at him, shocked.

"Dean...She can't. Crowley will kill you if he finds out about you two. He won't stand for it. She's his." Sam cried.

"How dare you call her his "possession!" She's not an object! She's not a toy, Sam! She's Sophie! And I won't let her stay here, stuck with the King of hell." Dean yelled.

"I'm not calling her that! Crowley might think of her that way though! Just think about this, Dean! Sophie clearly did love him at some point. Their love goes all the way back to the late 1600's! He always finds her! And if you take her from Crowley, he'll find her, and you! He'll kill you!" Sam snapped.

"So what, you are on his side now?" Dean cried.

"No!" Sam yelled.

"You sound like it." Dean growled.

"I'm not. I'm thinking this through. This time, it was you that screwed up, Dean." Sam said, sitting back down on his bed.

"I can't believe you. You were the one that wanted to drag her into this mess in the first place. She may be here now if it weren't for you!" Dean cried. "It's your fault she can't have a normal life!"

"But I think it's normal." Dean and Sam looked up at Sophie who stood in the doorway. She wore a blue knee-length dress that puffed out a little, with white stockings, and black shoes. Dean and Sam didn't know what to say. "You are fighting over me being Dean...or me being with Crowley. You do realize that in the end, this is my choice. You will not make this choice for me, Dean. If I want to go with you, I will. If I want to stay here with Crowley, I will. If you even love me a little, you will let me have my peace." Sophie said, looking at Dean.

"But Soph-" Dean started to say.

"No! No, no, no! For once, I have a choice about my life. I can do what I want! And you will not take it from me!" Sophie screamed at them, then turned and left the room, slamming the door behind her. It was silent after that.

"He's dressing her up too..." Dean said, breaking the silence. "Looks like a little girl. Crowley's got a strange fetish."

"Oh shut up, Dean." Sam snapped.

That night, Sophie lay in her bed, Crowley sitting on the couch across the room. Sophie was sound asleep, and dreamless. Crowley knew something was off, but he wasn't sure what. His powers were working fine, but it seemed like something had shifted. Like he'd lost something important. He shook his head, setting the glass down on the table, and walking across the room, and lay down on the bed beside Sophie and pulled her into his arms, careful not to wake her up. He stayed awake the night, watching the shadows from the fire in the fire-place flicker on the wall, lost in thought, wondering what it could be that he lost.

Olivia smiled. She had it all now. She was Queen. Olivia turned, her black down flowing around her as she turned. All she had to do, was kill Sophie and Crowley, and she'd be safe, her place as Queen secured. And she knew just how to do it. It would all work her way. She looked at the vial containing the black liquid and smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Crowley poured himself a glass of scotch , then walked out of the room, and down the hall. He took a sip of it as he walked, his free hand in his pocket. The lapels of his black suit jacket were velvet. He started to wear velvet when he found out Sophie liked it. He walked in to Sophie's room. Sophie sat on the bed, holding the necklace that Dean had given her. She looked down on the gem on it, moving her fingers over the symbol. Crowley set his glass down, and sat down beside her, taking the necklace from her.

"I have something stronger than that." Crowley smiled. Sophie looked up at him. Crowley took a box out of his pocket, and opened it. It had a golden chain, and a large, red ruby. Sophie picked it up, looking at it with wide eyes. "Demon's can't even touch that. They can't hurt you with their powers as long as you have that on. You are safe from Olivia." Crowley said, kissing her forehead. He moved away, and took a sip of his scotch again. He suddenly slammed the glass down, shattering it. Sophie jumped, flinching away from Crowley. Crowley turned and looked at Sophie.

"Crowley?" She whispered, her eyes wide.

"You kept...the necklace...Dean gave you?" Crowley hissed.

"Yes." Sophie said calmly. Crowley suddenly slapped her hard in the face. Sophie tasted blood in her mouth. She closed her eyes tightly, then turned and looked at Crowley. "How dare you?" Sophie screamed, standing up. Crowley stood up and stepped towards her. Sophie swung her fist, and hit Crowley hard in the face, then kicked him in the groin, and turned and ran from the room. Crowley, on his knees, looked up angrily.

"I can't believe you, Dean!" Sam yelled.

"I must have her, Sam! I need her! She needs me!" Dean yelled.

"No! She is in love with Crowley! That's it! You have no part in this!" Sam snapped back. They heard Sophie scream. Dean ran to the door, and threw it open in time to see Sophie run out of the room, and down the hall. Dean ran after her. Crowley stopped in front of Dean, and pushed him back, making Dean stumble backwards.

"You." Crowley snapped.

"Move bitch." Dean snarled.

"Why? So you can sleep with my girl?" Crowley growled.

"She'd enjoy more than she would with you." Dean growled.

"Oh really? Go ahead. I'll rip your heart out." Crowley said quietly, stepping closer to Dean.

"Dean..back off." Sam warned.

"Shut the hell up, Sam." Dean growled. Crowley grabbed Dean's collar and pushed him against the wall, choking him.

"You disrespect your brother and Sophie, and me? Rude." Crowley growled.

"You don't deserve my respect." Dean choked out. Dean suddenly gasped, struggling to get air into his lungs.

"Stay away from Sophie." Crowley warned, letting go of Dean who fell to the ground. Crowley turned and walked down the hall, the way that Sophie had gone. Sophie fell to her knees in the main hall of the house, tears falling from her eyes. She spat blood out of her mouth, closing her eyes. "Sophie?" Crowley asked, walking down the stairs. Sophie got to her feet, spinning around trying to run away from Crowley. He hooked his arm out, and caught her, making Sophie fall back.

"You aren't you! You aren't my Crowley!" Sophie screamed.

"That Crowley is gone, darling." Crowley sneered, looking down at her. "You are mine now." Sophie pushed Crowley away and ran to the stairs. She ran upstairs to one of the rooms, and locked the door then fell to the ground, leaning against the door. She started sobbing.

"He'll hurt her, Sam!" Dean yelled.

"He already has, Dean! And if you fight Crowley, he'll kill you!" Sam cried. Sam's worried for his brother. Very worried. Dean isn't acting like himself.

"So what? We leave her here with Crowley?" Dean almost screamed, his voice breaking a little. Sam looked away. He didn't know what to do. If they took Sophie with them, Crowley would track them down again. If they left Sophie, she'd die. Either from Crowley, or Olivia.

"We can't..." Sam trailed off, unsure of what to say. Dean shook his head, and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

The sun had gone down, and it was no well past midnight. Sophie was still against the door, on the floor, sobbing and shaking. She knew she couldn't stay here. She could hear yelling from other rooms. She slowly got up, and opened the door slowly. She needed to go home. Get far, far away from this place. She crept down the hall to her room, and quickly grabbed a bag, and stuffed it full of what ever clothes she could find. She grabbed her black jacket, and went over to the window. She looked around as she opened it, and slid outside, and climbed down. She jumped down to the ground, then ran. She ran as fast as she could, each step taking her far from that horrible place full of lies and violence. She came to the road, and started walking. She is tired, but she had to get away.

Castiel walked down the hallway. Dean and Crowley weren't themselves. Cas knew Sophie was gone, but no one else did. Not yet. He passed a room, looking in as he walked past. A demon was pouring something black into Crowley's bottle of scotch. Cas stopped, and backed up and looked at the demon. The demon quickly put the black vial down, and turned to run. Cas grabbed the demon and pinned them to the wall.

"What the hell is that?" Castiel snarled.

"I...it's a poison...that Queen Olivia made...It turns people on each other...brings out their rage." The demon stammered.

"And why did Olivia do this?" Castiel demanded, tightening his grip on the demon's throat.

"I...I don't know. It's all part of the Queen's plan." The demon cried.

"Olivia is Queen of Hell? What about Crowley?" Castiel asked, confused.

"Crowley is nothing now. A weak demon like the rest of us lowly types." The demon smirked. Castiel smites the demon, then turned and looked at the vial of black liquid. This made Dean and Crowley so angry. That's why they drove Sophie away. He had to get them to snap out of it. Cas placed the vial in his coat pocket and walked out of the room, hurrying towards Dean's room.

Sophie stumbled down the quiet street. She was in the city now. She looked up and saw Dean standing by the corner of the sidewalk, smiling at her. Sophie shook her head and turned ran back the way she had come.

"No...He's not...Yes he is! No he isn't" Sophie yelled. "None of its real! Yes...it is! No...it's not! Yes it is! No it isn't!" Sophie screamed, pulling at her hair a little.

"Hello darling." Sophie screamed as she whirled around and looked at Crowley. She continued screamed, backing up and turned and ran. The few people around saw nothing there. Just a crazy girl screaming. Sophie kept running, but she kept seeing them all. Crowley, Dean, Sam and Castiel. She fell to the ground, shaking, and sobbing violently. She didn't get up. She rolled her eyes back into her head. She felt someone kneel beside her, and roll her over to her back, trying to see if she was okay. Sophie's vision went blurry, and all she could hear was ringing in her ears. She closed her eyes, blacking out.

Dean cried out in pain as Crowley hit him again. He continued to try to pull away from the demons holding him back.

"You aren't allowed to have Sophie! You can't have her! You don't love her!" Crowley yelled.

"She doesn't love you!" Dean shot back, spitting blood into Crowley's face. Crowley moved his fist back to hit Dean again when Castiel appeared, and pushed Crowley back.

"Let him go, I will smite you where you stand." Castiel snarled. Crowley nodded to the demons and they let of Dean. "You are both acting unlike yourself! You had been poisoned! By Olivia. It brings out your anger!" They both looked at Castiel confused. Then they realized it. They would never go this far. And Crowley would never hurt Sophie and he did. Too many times. Crowley moved away from Dean and ran out of the room, and down the hall to Sophie's room. She wasn't there. He felt a breeze and looked up at the open window. He walked over to it and looked down and saw foot prints leading away from the house in the snow. He had driven Sophie away. He lost her again.

Sophie woke up slowly. She was laying on a small bed with a scratchy blanket. She sat up slowly, looking around. There was light coming from a window above her bed with bars over it, and there was a window in the door, a small one. She got up, and stumbled over to it. Her pants, soft light blue pants that were too long for her, dragged on the floor, and her sleeves of her white shirt were also too long. She walked to the door and tried to open it. She felt tears falling from eyes. The door is locked. She started sobbing and hit the door.

"Let me out!" Sophie screamed. After a moment, she stepped backwards, sobbing. "Olivia! This is you're doing! Make it stop!" Sophie screamed, falling to her knees.

"It's not Olivia's." Sophie turned and saw Crowley smiling at her. "It's your fault you little pathetic excuse of a girl!" Sophie sobbed violently, curling up into a ball, her head down. She started shaking and gasping.

"Dean...Sam...Castiel...help me...Please! Please!" Sophie cried. Someone unlocked the door. Sophie looked up at two orderlies who pulled her up, and pulled her down the hall, to an office. She is pushed down into a chair in front of a desk. Across the desk sat a man wearing a white lab coat over his clothes. Sophie felt more tears falling from her eyes.

"Hello Sophie Shaw. My name is-" The man is cut off when Sophie spoke up.

"Mcleod. It's Sophie Mcleod." Sophie snapped.

"Sophie Shaw, my name is doctor North. Do you know where you are?" Doctor North asked.

"No." Sophie whispered.

"You were found on the street, having a fit. You have been missing for three weeks. You are in a psych ward. You are not fit to go back home, and your sister, and friend, Katie worry for that. So you are here in till we believe that you are well enough. Now...will you tell us what happened to you?" North asked.

"I was found by my true love and he took me away." Sophie said, smiling a little.

"And who is he?"

"Crowley." Sophie said slowly, looking up at North.

"Crowley?" North repeated. Sophie nodded.

"And he's king of hell!" Sophie added, smiling. North nodded slightly, writing notes down.

"Right...continue." North said.

"Well...Then I got captured by this witch demon who is trying to kill me and I had been tortured for a while, and then I was saved, and I found out that a demon hunter named Dean Winchester is in love with me! Me and Crowley are part of a curse together! I was born in the late 1600's! I've died and been reborn many times!" Sophie smiled. North stared at her. "What? You don't believe me? Is it because I'm pathetic? I'm nothing to no one?" Sophie sobbed.

"No...No. Sophie this isn't real. It will all be okay." North offered her a nervous smile as the two orderlies came back and pulled her from the chair, and into the hall. It was like time slowed down. Dean leaned against a door frame, and winked at her. Sam leaned against the wall, watching. Castiel walked down the hall towards her and told her she was nothing, and that she's going to hell. Sophie started screaming and fighting against the orderlies. Crowley stepped out of a room and smiled at her.

"Hello Darling." Crowley smirked, stepping towards her. Sophie screamed louder as she is pushed into her room. The orderlies saw nothing as they closed the door and locked it.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The four of them looked down at the newspaper. It read;

_Missing Person Found _

_Sophie Shaw has been missing for three weeks. She had been discovered walking the streets of Seattle, when she had suddenly broken down, and had a fit. She was then taken to Seattle's hospital for treatment. Her family and friends are very grateful to have her back._

The article continued, but they didn't get a chance to read the rest of it before Crowley threw it across the room.

"We have to go there, and get her back now." Crowley demanded.

"No. She can't just disappear from a mental ward." Castiel said.

"She's in a mental ward?" Crowley yelled.

"Yes." Castiel answered simply.

"Why?" Crowley asked. "It's really easy. Just grab her and go."

"She would go insane being around you all the time." Dean muttered.

"No...I can't get inside. I can't get close to the place." Castiel said. "Something powerful is blocking me."

"You are an angel! I can get through." Crowley smiled.

"I saw demon warding symbols too." Castiel added.

"Damn it." Crowley hissed. The two looked at Dean and Sam. "You two will have to go."

"Us?" Sam asked, confused.

"Yes you. Pose as FBI again or something." Crowley said, leaving the room. "And be quick about it." Dean sighed, looking at Sam.

Sophie lay on the hard bed, shaking violently. She kept hearing their voices, yelling at her. Telling her things they never would, but Sophie believed it. She suddenly sat up, screaming.

"I get it! I get it! Stop it! Stop it!" Sophie screamed, her messy blonde hair falling over her face. She hasn't slept in two days, the voices and the things she kept seeing are non-stop. Sophie fell back to her bed, sobbing.

"So who are you again?" Katie asked, looking at the two tall men. The shorter one with green eyes pulled out a FBI badge.

"FBI. We just wanted to wrap up the case of Sophie Shaw." He said.

"Oh...Well...what do you want to know?" Katie asked, confused.

"We'd like to talk to her ourselves. We find that people speak for a lot of others, and we want the real truth." The taller said with longer hair.

"I don't know if that would be a good idea. You'd have to talk to doctor North." Katie replied, looking down.

"Are you Sophie's sister?" The first one asked.

"No. I'm her girlfriend. We've been together for three years now. I just want to go back to normal." Katie said, looking down the hall at the door to Sophie's room. The two men glanced at each other, then back to Katie.

"We understand. We won't bother you anymore, Miss. Katie." The taller said, and walked away. Katie watched them, then turned and walked away. She smiled, her eyes going black.

Sam looked back at Katie, then to Dean.

"Girlfriend? Why didn't Sophie mention that she's lesbian?" Sam asked.

"Do you really think that would be on her mind when she was going through all that stuff that she went through? And besides, she isn't very much a lesbian anymore." Dean said, as they walked down the hall to the room that Katie had looked at. They could hear sobbing from inside.

"It's strange..." Sam said, looking around.

"What is?" Dean asked as Sam knelt and started to pick the lock.

"There aren't many people around, and the ones that are seemed off. Cas did say there was something blocking him and Crowley from this place." Sam said as the lock clicked, and he stood up.

"Demons?" Dean asked, moving to open the door.

"Olivia is more possible." Sam said as Dean opened the door. Sophie lay on the bed, her back to the room. Her blonde hair is sprawled over the pillow, and she was shaking violently.

"Sophie...?" Dean asked, stepping towards her. Sophie suddenly screamed, sitting up. She crawled to the corner, and curled up in a ball, screaming. Dean stopped suddenly, guilt making him freeze. He and Crowley had done this to her.

"Sophie! We're sorry! Please...listen!" Sam cried. Sophie stared at them, hyperventilating.

"I get it! Leave me alone! Please! Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" Sophie yelled.

"Get what?" Dean finally said, moving closer.

"You hate me! I'm pathetic! I get it! Please! Leave me alone!" Sophie yelled, her voice getting louder.

"Shh..." Dean sat down beside her, and gently took her into his arms. Sophie struggled, pushing him away, and she crawled away. "Sophie! We're real. Whatever else you are seeing isn't real. No matter what they do, or say, it's not true! It's not real, Sophie! I'm real, and Sam is real. Crowley is real. Maybe not the Crowley you are seeing, but the one that is waiting for you to come back, and for everything to be okay! Sophie please...listen to me!" Dean cried. He felt so guilty. Sophie looked at him, then to Sam, then to an empty space in the room, then closed her eyes, shaking again. Dean suddenly moved forward and hugged her tightly, blocking her view of the rest of the room. Sophie gasped, trying to move away, then realized that he is real, that he won't hurt her. She leaned against him, her eyes closed. "It' not real, Sophie. I'm real." Sophie could still hear Crowley's voice in her head.

"He's a liar. He hate you. He's an illusion! You stupid bitch!" Crowley snapped. Sophie sobbed, clinging to Dean.

"Sophie?" Dean whispered, moving his hand through her hair.

"Make him go away..." Sophie whispered.

"Make who go away?" Dean asked, looking down at her.

"Crowley..." She whispered, looking over Dean's shoulder, at the space. Sam looked at it, then to Dean and shrugged. Crowley smirked at Sophie, his eyes red.

"There isn't anything here, Sophie. Nothing. See?" Sam said, stepping into the space. Sophie's eyes moved to a spot near the door.

"He moved..." Sophie breathed. Sam looked back to the spot that Sophie was looking at. All of this was reminding him of when he had seen things. This was worse though. He didn`t care about Lucifer. Sophie cares about Crowley, and he is the one mentally torturing her. Sam stepped back to the spot she was looking at and offered her a smile, shrugging.

''See? Nothing here!'' Sam said, smiling nervously at her. Sophie closed her eyes, clinging to Dean tightly.

''I can still hear him...'' Sophie whispered. Dean moved suddenly, his hands over her ears, and his eyes locked on her's. Sophie looked at him, her blue eyes wide and blood-shot from lack of sleep, and crying.

''Sophie...he isn`t real. The Crowley you are seeing isn't real...well to you at least, and you will never see that Crowley. This Crowley isn't real, Sophie! Please listen to me.'' Dean cried. Sophie looked away, and Dean, so desperate for her to listen and realize it, pulled at her messy blonde hair, shaking her head. Sophie cried out in pain, and looked at him, more tears falling from her eyes. ''I'm sorry Sophie...I'm so sorry...Please listen. Crowley loves you...I love you!'' Dean cried. Sophie lifted her hands to his which were still on either side of her head. She curled her fingers around his hands slowly, then looked at him. ''Is he gone?'' Dean whispered. Sophie nodded. Dean smiled a little, and hugged her tightly. ''Just wait a little longer...We'll get you out of here. I promise.'' Dean said, smiling at her. Sophie nodded, looking down. Dean held her for a few moments later before he got up, and walked out. Sam looked back at Sophie, who sat on the bed, her hand stretched out towards him a little. Sam walked forward and took Sophie's hand gently and kissed her hand a little. He wanted her to feel better, that he cared too. Sam smiled at her, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Sophie looked at the door, tears in her eyes.

''They lied to you. I'm real. They aren't.'' Crowley smiled at her. Sophie looked at him. Crowley smiled. There was blood on his suit, and held a knife. Sophie started screaming again.

Dean's grip on the wheel of the Impala was tight. Dean's jaw was clenched, Sam noticed. Sam kept glancing at him, nervously.

''Well? Is she okay?'' Crowley asked, appearing in the backseat. Dean suddenly slammed on the brakes, making all of them lurch forward, Sam having to put his hands out to keep himself from hitting his head. He felt Crowley hit the seat. Crowley pushed himself up as Dean got out of the car, slamming the door violently. Crowley and Sam got out, watching Dean.

''No! She's not okay! She's in a psych ward, Crowley!'' Dean yelled.

''Is she hurt?'' Crowley demanded.

''Of course she is! She's seeing us! The evil, monstrous side of us! But worst of it all, Sophie sees you! That side of you that we know! The side of you that tortures people! The side that used Castiel! The side that makes me want to kill you! Right now!'' Dean screamed at Crowley. Dean looked away, unable to look at him. Crowley looked down, not saying anything. Dean spun around and looked at him. ''Say something god damn it!'' Dean screamed. Crowley looked up at them slowly.

''We are getting her back tonight. And we making those things she sees go away.'' Crowley said, his tone dark.

Sophie lay on her side, shaking. The sharp metal dropped from her hand and landed on the floor, blood splattering off it. Her blood streamed from her wrists to the mattress.

`''You are such a coward. A pathetic coward! Taking your own life, like a sacred little coward!'' Crowley yelled at Sophie. She closed her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks. About ten minutes later, she could hardly open her eyes. She heard the door open, and saw two blurry figures run in to the room, towards her. She thought she heard someone say her name, but everything all sounded the same. Sophie closed her eyes, blacking out.

''Doctor North?'' Katie asked, her black eyes shinning in the light. The chair turned around and Olivia smiled at Katie.

''Yes dear?'' Olivia asked, smiling.

''They are here.'' Katie said calmly.

''Good. Get the others.'' Olivia said. Katie nodded and walked out of the room. Olivia`s eyes flickered red, and spun the chair around, laughing.

Crowley picked up Sophie, holding her close. Her left arm dangled down as he carried her out of the room quickly. Sam followed him, his eyes on the blood dripping from her wrists, and down to the floor. Dean held the demon knife in his hand tightly. Demons were advancing towards him. He looked back and saw Sophie hanging limply in Crowley's arms, and the blood. Dean went pale, then at Sam's warning, turned and stabbed a demon. He pulled the knife out, and lead the way towards the door. He tried to open it, but found that it's locked. Sam pulled out his gun, and shot the lock, but it still won't open.

''Sam help me!'' Dean cried, turning to the demons, stabbing another. Sam grabbed another gun with the salt shells, and fired at the demons.

''Leaving so soon?'' Olivia asked, smiling. Sam turned and shot her. Olivia closed her eyes, tilting her head to the side a little, clenching her hands into fists, then open her eyes and looked at Sam. ''Ow.'' She snarled. She waved her hand, and Sam's thrown backwards, hitting the wall. Crowley suddenly disappeared with Sophie. Dean looked at Olivia and ran towards her, holding the knife tightly, but Olivia held up her hand, and Dean was frozen there, unable to move. ''Now...Why don't you two go back to your own lives, and I will deal with mine, and everything will be fine.'' Olivia smiled.

''Not in till you leave Sophie alone.'' Dean hissed. Olivia lowered her hand, and Dean fell forward.

''No.''Olivia said simply. Another demon ran at Dean and he stabbed her. Katie fell backwards, coughing up blood, then fell to the floor. Dean suddenly realized who he had killed, and who she was to Sophie. He turned slowly and looked at Olivia.

''Why?'' Dean snarled.

''My daughter has lived too long, and with the wrong person. I have to teach her a lesson she refuses to learn.'' Olivia said. Dean and Sam's eyes went wide. Olivia smiled at them, then disappears. Sam dropped down on the floor, then looked at Dean.

''Olivia is Sophie's mother?'' Sam stammered. Dean didn't answer. He got up and ran down the hall and saw Sophie laying on the ground. Crowley was gone. Dean picked her up, and he and Sam hurried out of the ward.

Sophie lay on the backseat of the Impala, her head on Dean's lap. Dean ran his hand through her hair gently. He was mad at Crowley for leaving the way he did. He moved his hand over Sophie's wrist, and found that the cuts were gone. He looked down at her, his hand on her neck, looking for a pulse. It was there, stronger.

''Sophie?'' Dean asked, pulling her hair back from her face. Sam glanced over his shoulder at them.

''Is she okay?'' Sam asked, looking back at the road.

''Something's off!'' Dean cried, looking down at Sophie. She suddenly gasped, her nails digging into Dean's arm, and she opened her eyes. Her eyes are red. She looked up at Dean, her eyes going back to normal. ''Olivia?'' Dean snarled.

''Close.'' Crowley answered, blinking her eyes a few times.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Crowley walked down the hall, her blue eyes looking around. She passed a mirror, and heard Sophie's voice in his head.

"Crowley!" Sophie cried. Crowley stopped, and turned and looked at the mirror. On the other side was Sophie. Not just a reflection but actually Sophie. "Let me go! Please!" She begged. Crowley looked down.

"I'm sorry Sophie. I can't. You know why!" Crowley cried. Sophie looked away, then back at Crowley. "I promise, as soon as this is all over, I'll leave and everything will be back to normal!" Crowley said, placing her hand on the mirror. Sophie nodded.

"Alright. Just take care of my body." Sophie said, smiling a little. Crowley smiled, though she felt so guilty. Crowley turned and walked down the hallway, not looking any mirror. She didn't want to see Sophie's sad eyes anymore.

"Samandriel." Castiel said, turning around and looking at the little angel. "You heard my call."

"Yep. So Crowley is using Sophie, the girl he loves as a vessel?" Alfie asked.

"Correct. I need your help to get him out." Cas said, moving a bit closer to Alfie.

"What if Sophie dies if you get Crowley out?" Alfie said, a little worried.

"She won't." Cas said quickly. Alfie nodded. He is still worried though.

"How can you be so sure? Sophie tried to kill herself because the Crowley she was seeing drove her to. Either Crowley saved her, or he is hiding from Olivia by using Sophie as a vessel? She might not expect him to use her. Maybe Crowley is like King Henry the eighth. Getting bored over and over, so she dies, and comes back again, different, and Crowley has her around till he gets bored again?" Alfie suggested, taking his red cap off, and looking at Cas, watching for an expression.

"But King Henry did love Jane Seymour. And he did love her a lot. He didn't remarry for three years after she died. He wouldn't have gotten bored with her if she didn't die of child-bed sickness." Castiel said, tilting his head a little.

"You have a point. But I want to hear what Sophie has to say." Alfie said.

"How?" Castiel asked, confused.

"Force Crowley back, and let Sophie have control, just long enough for Sophie to tell us what she wants." Alfie explained.

"Alright." Castiel said, nodding.

Dean looked up at Sam as they heard footsteps. Sam looked at Dean with a warning look as Dean clenched his jaw.

"Going to stand there all day, looking at each other? I did hear things about you too." They heard Sophie's voice, but it was Crowley talking. Dean turned and looked her.

"Why? Why are you using Sophie?" Sam asked, before Dean could start yelling at her.

"I'm not using her. I have my reasons." Crowley said, stepping back. "Now back off. You don't want to hurt Sophie, now do you?" She asked. She shrieked as Dean grabbed her, and pinned her against the wall. "Kinky..." Crowley hissed, closing her eyes.

"Is Sophie awake in there? Did she allow you to do this? If you are doing this for yourself, I'm going to force you out of her, then send you back to hell, far away from her!" Dean snarled. Crowley tried to kick Dean away.

"Stop it! Let go now!" Crowley yelled. Dean slammed her against the wall, hitting her head. "You are hurting Sophie! Let go!" Crowley screamed. Dean dropped Crowley, and she fell to the floor. Crowley stood up, smoothing her blue dress a little, then glares at Dean. "Touch me again, and I'll kill you."

"Like to see you try." Dean shot back.

"Enough!" Sam yelled. They stopped, and looked back at him. "Dean, don't hurt Crowley while he has Sophie as a vessel. Crowley, don't hurt Dean." Sam said slowly. "Understand?"

"Yes." Dean and Crowley said.

"Good." Sam snarled. "We have bigger things to worry about now. So shut up the both of you!" Sam yelled. Crowley rolled her eyes a little.

"I'm going to sleep. Bother me, and I'll claw your eyes out." Crowley hissed, walking out of the room. Dean looked at Sam.

"Dean don't." Sam said.

"I want to know Crowley's reasons for this. Now. If he's being a perv and using her for himself, I will kill Crowley. Sophie will be back stabbed, and heart-broken! He is using her as a vessel for himself! Hiding from Olivia! And why the hell is Crowley sleeping?" Dean cried.

"I don't know!" Sam shot back.

"Crowley won't simply tell us the reasons, so we will just have to force it out of her." Dean stated.

"Dean don't hurt Sophie!" Sam cried.

"I won't! We get her in a devil's trap and keep her there, till Crowley answers us!" Dean said. Sam nodded a little.

Crowley lay on the bed, a soft blanket around herself tightly. Dean and Sam opened the door silently, and walked towards the bed. They lifted Crowley out of the bed carefully, and carried her to the other room, and put her down in a large, powerful devil's trap. Castiel appeared with Samandriel, and looked down at Crowley, then up at Dean and Sam.

"What did you do?" Alfie asked.

"Crowley went to sleep, and we put her in the devil's trap." Sam said simply.

"So we wait till Crowley wakes up." Castiel said, looking down at Crowley. They were silent for a while. Crowley opened her eyes slowly, then stood up, keeping the blanket around herself, then tried to walk out of the devil's trap, only to find that she can't move. Crowley looked down at the trap, then looked up at them, a look of hurt on her face.

"Let me the hell out of this! Now!" Crowley yelled.

"No! Not in till you answer our questions honestly!" Dean snapped. Crowley turned and looked at the angels.

"Let me out! I'm not fighting you. Let me out." She begged.

"No. We have questions for you too." Samandriel said calmly. Crowley turned back to Dean, her eyes narrowed.

"Why are you using Sophie as a vessel?" Dean asked, walking around the devil's trap.

"To protect her!" Crowley cried.

"Don't lie." Sam said.

"I'm not lying! Olivia can hurt Sophie, get to her easily! In till Olivia is dead, Sophie will not be safe on her own! Her mother will stop at nothing! I can protect Sophie the best I can this way!" Crowley explained. Dean glanced at the others, then back to Crowley.

"Why did you sleep?" Sam asked, moving closer.

"To recharge myself, and let Sophie relax." Crowley answered.

"We want to talk to Sophie." Samandriel said. Crowley spun around and looked at him.

"You can't do that!" Crowley cried.

"Yes. We can." Castiel said, as Samandriel held Crowley back, and Cas placed his hand on her forehead.

"Let go! Let go! Stop!" Crowley screamed. The angels didn't let go. She started screaming in pain. If it weren't for Alfie holding her up, Crowley would have fallen to the ground. The angels suddenly let go of her, and she fell to the ground, her hair falling over her face. They looked down at her, waiting. Sophie raised her head slowly and looked up at them. Samandriel knelt in front of her.

"Hello Sophie. You can call me Alfie. It's all okay. I just want to ask you a few things." Alfie smiled. Sophie smiled a little too. "Why does Crowley have you as a vessel?"

"Because he is keeping me safe. I'm powerless against Olivia." Sophie said slowly. Dean glanced at Sam, then back to Sophie.

"Alright. Do you want him to use you a vessel?" Alfie asked, moving a bit closer to Sophie.

"I'm not the biggest fan of it, but it won't be for long. It can't be." Sophie responded.

"He should have asked you. I have one more question. Do you really love Crowley?" Alfie whispered, moving to the very edge of the devil's trap. Sophie looked down, unsure of what to say. "You can tell me, Sophie."

"I...I...well...reccently..." She looks up at Dean, then looks down again. "It's been hard...I..." Sophie stopped, her eyes on something behind them. She stood up, but she couldn't get out of the devil's trap. They turned, and looked at Olivia.

"Hello ladies." Olivia smiled. "I see you've caught the little fish in a net just for me!" Olivia smiled.

"Back off. I think your daughter gets what you want her to know! She's terrified of you! Back off! Leave her alone!" Samandriel yelled at Olivia. She smiled a little.

"Aren't you a brave little soldier?" Olivia smirked, walking towards them.

"I said back off." Alfie hissed, his blade appearing in his hand.

"What are you going to do with that, hmm?" Olivia smiled. "Kill me?" Alfie didn't answer. He suddenly ran at Olivia holding his blade tightly. Olivia stepped to the side, Alfie's sword being pulled from his hand. Olivia caught it, and suddenly stabbed Alfie.

"No!"Cas yelled. Dean and Sam started to run forward. Sophie gasped, falling to her knees. Olivia pulled the sword out of Alfie, and threw it to the ground. There was a bright flash of light as Alfie's grace burned up, and his wings burned into the floor. Olivia smiled, then looked down at Sophie. She slowly got to her feet, her eyes going red.

"Crowley." Olivia smiled. "Look at you. Trapped like a bird in a cage. Well in this case, a little blue weak bird."

"Was killing Samandriel really necessary?" Crowley asked.

"He came at me." Olivia said. "So...Do you really think using Sophie is a good idea? I can kill both of you at the same time now!" She laughed.

"If you want to fight me now, or try to kill me, then do it. Let me out of this devil's trap and we'll end this now!" Crowley yelled. Olivia laughed.

"No. Not now...But soon. And some place different. How about 1954?" Olivia smiled.

"We aren't going back in time." Crowley hissed.

"No...No. But that place is still there." Olivia said, smiling a little.

"Fine. Tomorrow." Crowley hissed. Olivia smiled, and disappeared. Crowley closed her eyes, not wanting to look at Alfie's body, or anyone one else. "Can you let me out now?" Crowley said. Cas nodded slowly, and knelt and scratched out a part of the devil's trap. Crowley stepped out of it, then looked up at them. "It ends tomorrow. It all ends. You don't have to come with me."

"Will you be going with Sophie as your vessel?" Dean asked.

"Yes."

"We're going with you. You'll need back up." Sam said. "Just in case." Crowley nodded.

Snow was falling gently and slowly. Crowley walked through the woods, looking up at the sky, then back at the woods around her. Dean, Sam and Cas were back aways. She wore a black suit, with a long, velvet jacket with a black fur-trimmed hood that she had up. The sleeves are trimmed with the fur too. It's cold, but the coat keeps her warm. She reached the clearing where Sophie was killed many years ago, back in 1954. Olivia had been there.

"I promise you Sophie. No matter what happens, I'll keep you safe." Crowley breathed as the snow flakes fell through the air around her.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_ November 20th, 1659, Scotland_

_Sophie has always fought hard. She clung so hard to life. She took after her father. It had taken a lot for Olivia to get rid of him. Sophie's sister, Mary, had been easier to kill. All it took was a shove down a set of stairs. Olivia didn't even need magic for that one. Sophie wasn't the same. She thought it was an accident. That Mary had tripped over her skirts, and luck was not in their favor. So that left Sophie with her mother. Olivia wanted Sophie to be like her. To be powerful like her. So when Sophie came home one day, madly in love with a tailor named McLeod, Olivia decided then that Sophie would never be as great and powerful like Olivia. _

_"I'm going to marry him, mother! And there is nothing you can do about it! I love him! I finally have something, someone who won't leave me like Mary and father did!" Sophie cried. _

_"He will leave you, Sophie! He'll leave you for some girl that's prettier! You don't need him! I can teach you everything! I can teach you how to survive in this world." Olivia yelled at her. Sophie looked away from her. Her blonde hair is the same as Olivia's. Wavey and blonde. _

_"No! Fergus won't leave me! I know he won't! I don't want to be like you! I'll never be like you! You are selfish! You didn't care when father died! You only cried a bit when Mary died! I hate you!" Sophie screamed. Olivia stepped towards her. _

_"You want to be loved? You can be. You want to love? You can. If you fight for it. Isn't that what love is? A battle? Your fight for survival starts now, Sophie. Go. Run to your Fergus Mcleod, and don't come back. But believe me darling. You had better be ready to fight." Olivia said, walking around Sophie. Sophie looked at Olivia._

_"I am. Nothing you can do can hurt me." Sophie shot back. _

_"You'd be surprised. See you soon, little girl." Olivia hissed. Sophie turned and ran outside, her dark blue dress billowing around her as she ran. _

_August 7th, 1927, New York City_

_Sophie leaned against the wall, coughing up blood._

_"Consumption. Nasty way to go." Olivia smiled, looking down at her. "It's not too late to join me. To be powerful. We can make a great team. I promise you." _

_"N...No!" Sophie coughed out, spitting blood at Olivia. _

_"It hurts, doesn't it? That and Crowley isn't here. Oh wait...I meant Fergus. I've been keeping tabs on you two throughout the years. When was the last time you were together? Oh right...1865." Olivia said, kneeling down and looking at Sophie. _

_"I'm not...Joining you...Go to hell." Sophie snarled, spitting blood right into Olivia's face. Olivia closed her eyes, looking annoyed. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at Sophie._

_"I just want what is best for you. And being in love with this demon is not good for you. I don't want to have to do this anymore...You are my little girl...I love you." Olivia said, pushing a strand of Sophie's hair back from her face. Sophie slapped Olivia's hand away._

_"Don't...Don't touch me..." Sophie hissed. Olivia stood up, looking down at her. _

_"See you soon, little girl." Olivia hissed. Sophie suddenly gasped, falling to the floor. She went limp, but blood was still leaking from her mouth. Olivia sighed, then turned and disappeared._

_December 25th, 1983, Los Angeles_

_Sophie stood at the edge of the pool, glaring at Olivia. _

_"This is your last chance, little girl. Next time, I'll make you suffer. Haven't you learned?" Olivia snarled. _

_"I won't do it. I never will." Sophie hissed._

_"Why? Is it because you love Crowley and would never betray him? Is that it?" Olivia asked, stepping closer towards Sophie. _

_"I'm a true and loyal person. You aren't. You are evil!" Sophie screamed. _

_"You think you are an innocent little princess who always has the knight in shinning armor come save you? When has he ever saved you from me? Crowley is not your knight in shinning armor. He doesn't care! He will never save you!" Olivia yelled. Sophie narrowed her eyes. Olivia waved her hand, and Sophie's thrown backwards into the pool. She sank under water, trying to swim back to the surface. She heard a muffled bang, and felt pain in her shoulder. She saw blood float through the water around her. She heard another bang, and felt more pain, and saw more blood. Sophie closed her eyes, letting herself float freely in the bloody water. _

Crowley stood in the snow, waiting. Olivia would be here soon. The wind picked up. Her hair, in pig-tails, blows around her face.

"Crowley." She turned and looked at Sam. He was holding a large bag of salt, and held the demon knife. "I thought you might want this." He offered her the knife.

"No. I can kill Olivia without it." Crowley said, turning around.

"Alright...I understand." Sam nodded, then turned away. He gasped as he slipped, spilling salt all over the snow, and a lot of it. Sam glanced back at Crowley, then turned and ran off quickly. Crowley glanced back at him, then looked down at the snow. She's scared. Scared for Sophie. She was suddenly thrown off her feet. She hit a tree, then fell into the snow. She winced a little, then looked up at Olivia.

"You know...I thought I'd be fighting Sophie, but I think this is better. You made a stupid mistake of using her as vessel." Olivia said, kicking Crowley hard in the ribs. Crowley rolled backwards, rolling on her back. She looked up at Olivia.

"You can't kill me." Crowley hissed.

"Maybe...But I can kill Sophie." Olivia snarled, grabbing Crowley's collar, and pulling her up and slamming her against a tree. Crowley winced in pain, desperately trying to heal Sophie.

"Wrong." Crowley hissed. Olivia growled, and threw Crowley down into the snow, and the salt. Crowley screamed in pain as the salt burned her. Olivia smirked. Crowley closed her eyes tightly, trying to ignore the pain as she grabbed a huge handful of snow and salt, and threw it at Olivia. She screamed, staggering backwards. Crowley grabbed another handful, and threw more at her. "Hurts, doesn't it, bitch?" Crowley yelled. Olivia curled her hand in to a fist. Crowley choked on blood, then spat it out.

"Consumption. Remember that, Fergus? How Sophie died of it in 1927?" Olivia yelled. Crowley gasped, spitting more blood.

"What if Olivia wins?" Dean asked, pacing through the snow.

"She won't. Crowley can handle this." Castiel said. Cas had been rather quiet since Olivia had killed Samandriel.

"How are you so sure?" Dean cried, spinning around and looking at Cas.

"She refused the knife." Sam said. He seemed nervous about something.

"Sam?" Dean asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm fine." Sam said, looking at his brother. Dean nodded, then turned away. A few moment later, they heard a scream echo through the woods.

"Sophie..." Dean breathed, then ran off, towards the scream.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, running after him. Cas sighed, then ran after the two of them.

Crowley staggered to her feet, then swung around and hit Olivia hard. She staggered back, loosing her focus, and the pain Crowley felt went away. Crowley hit her again, breaking her nose. Olivia rubbed the blood away, then looked at Crowley. She kicked Crowley hard in the gut, sending her flying backwards. Crowley landed hard on the snow. She winced in pain, then got to her feet, and ran. She knew Olivia would follow. Crowley knew that fighting Olivia straight on like that would kill Sophie. She heard water near by, and ran towards the river. She ran down a hill, and got to the bank. She stopped, looking around, her eyes going red.

"Sophie!" Dean yelled. He ran into the spot that Crowley and Olivia are meant to fight in, but no one was there. He saw blood on the snow, and more snow that was kicked up. He looked back at Sam and Castiel, his green eyes wide. "Their gone..." Dean breathed out. Sam looked around, nervous.

"What do we do?" Sam asked, looking to Cas.

"Find them." Castiel answered before disappearing. Dean and Sam hurried off, trying to find foot prints in the snow, or anything that could lead them to Crowley and Oliva.

Crowley cried out in surprise as something tackled her, pushing her down into the water. She rolled, and pinned Olivia down. Olivia glared at Crowley, trying to push her off. She pushed her off, and they heard a snap as Crowley broke her wrist. She winced in pain, then threw herself at Olivia, throwing her back down into the water. Olivia rolled, and pinned Crowley face down in the water. She panicked, trying to throw Olivia off her. Olivia laughed a little, forcing her deeper under water. Crowley kicked, and hit at the water, struggling as much as she can to get up, out of the water. Olivia suddenly grabbed Crowley and pulled her out of the water, and pinned her down to the hard, rocky ice. She felt it cut her, and her blood start to flow from her arms and back. Olivia smirked, and started to say an exorcism.

"No! No!" Crowley screamed, fighting against Olivia. Crowley started to shake a little, struggling to get Olivia off. Olivia kept going. Crowley closed her eyes tightly. She couldn't hang on anymore. Crowley left Sophie, the red smoke floating over the trees, before Crowley returned to his normal form. Sophie lay limply on the snow. Olivia smiled.

Dean skidded to a stop in the snow. He saw Crowley, in his normal form, staggering towards him.

"Olivia forced me out! She has Sophie!" He cried. "Olivia is going to kill Sophie!" Crowley turned and started running towards a river, not carrying about the snow soaking his suit. He stopped short when he saw Sophie pull herself up through the snow and look at them.

"That's not Sophie." Castiel said. Crowley went pale, his eyes wide. Olivia smirked.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sophie ran down the halls of her old high school. She could see through the windows that it was black outside...whatever it was that outside. She felt something like a blow to her jaw, and she fell back against the lockers, sliding to the floor. She cried out in pain, than slowly got up, leaning against the lockers for a moment, before she kept going. She felt dizzy. She stumbled forward, keeping her hand on the wall. She felt like she got hit again, and she fell back once more. She had to keep going though. Sophie walked down the hall more slowly this time. She gasped sharply, and looked down. Blood was starting to spread, and stain her shirt. She screamed in pain, falling to her knees.

Crowley stared at Olivia, and the growing blood stain on her shirt, over her shoulder.

"Ow." Olivia hissed. Crowley started shaking. Sam had shot Sophie. And the moment Olivia left Sophie, she would die. Crowley turned slowly, and looked at Sam, who lowered the gun. Crowley didn't know who he wanted to attack first. He slowly turned back to Olivia, who stepped towards them. Dean jumped forward, holding the demon knife. He pulled her down, and pinned her down to the snow. Olivia laughed, and Dean is thrown off her, and he dropped the knife. Sam jumped forward, but Olivia stopped him too. Olivia grabbed the knife, standing up. Sam tackled Olivia, pinning her face down in the snow. Crowley turned away.

Sophie kept her hand on her shoulder, and she staggered down the hall, blood dripping onto the floor. She saw a door at the end, and she shoved it open, and fell into darkness. She opened her eyes. She lay in the snow, looking up at Sam, who was holding her down.

"S...Sam!" She cried. "S..Stop! Stop please!" Sophie begged, tears of pain falling from her eyes.

"S...Sophie?" Sam stammered, putting less pressure on her. She saw Crowley turn around and look at her. He fell to his knees beside her, pushing Sam away.

"I...I have an idea. Give me the knife." Sophie sobbed.

"What? Why? Sophie...what is your idea?" Crowley cried.

"Just give me...the god damn knife!" Sophie managed to yell. Crowley nodded and grabbed the knife and gave it to her. Sophie turned her head, closing her eyes, then opened them. They are red again.

Sophie opened her eyes. She lay on a cold, dark floor. She tried to sit up, then cried out in pain. She fell back, whimpering. She looked at her hand on her shoulder, and saw that it is covered in blood. She very slowly got up, keeping her hand on her shoulder, then leaned against the wall. She struggled to walk down the dark hall. She could hear voices. Olivia's, Crowley's, Dean's and Sam's.

"Help me! Help!" Sophie screamed. "Kill Olivia! Do it now!" Sophie fell to her knees, shaking. She could feel herself starting to lose consciousness, but she had to keep fighting.

"She's screaming for help now. I find it funny." Olivia laughed. Crowley hit Olivia hard, pushing her backwards. She knelt and grabbed the knife, then lunged at Crowley. She sliced his arm, and Crowley yelled in pain, then lashed out and hit her hard in the face.

"Let Sophie go! Now! You leave her be! I'll kill you, Olivia!" Crowley screamed. They were losing. Crowley has lost Sophie again. Olivia laughed.

"You've lost her! And this time, she won't come back! She'll never, ever come back, and you will never see her again! You'll have to bury her for the last time! And she won't come back!" Olivia smiled. "I'm Queen of Hell! You are nothing, Crowley!" She stepped towards Crowley. "That's all you've ever been, and that's all you'll ever be." She growled.

Sophie staggered towards a door and pushed it open. She knew she would have to kill Olivia this time. She had to do it now, or she would lose everything. Sophie took a deep breath, and fell forward into the darkness. She closed her eyes, and reopened them, and looked at Crowley.

"Crowley..." Sophie whispered, then looked down at the knife.

"Sophie, don't." Crowley said, stepping closer.

"I love you." Sophie breathed, then took a deep breath, then stabbed the knife deep into her chest. She felt Olivia burn up inside her, and fade away. Sophie smiled a little, then fell to her knees. She won. It felt like time had slowed down, and she couldn't hear or see very well. She saw Crowley run forward, and felt his arms around her, his chest against her side, holding her close. She felt the knife being pulled out of her, and heard Sam and Dean, and yelling. She heard Crowley yelling her name, telling her to hold on, that he loved her.

"Sophie! No...No...Sophie! It's okay. It's okay...You'll be okay..."Crowley stammered, putting pressure over her wound. She looked up at him, a glazed look in her eyes. "Sophie! I love you! Don't leave me!" Crowley yelled. "I've never left you...That's not very fair, now is it? Come on...Don't die! Don't you dare!"

"We have to get her to a hospital. It's the only way to save her life!" Sam cried.

"We can't show up with a girl who is missing, classified as an escaped mental patient, and she's bleeding to death! Questions!" Dean yelled, panicking. "Cas!"

"She's already losing so much blood..." Castiel said, standing beside Dean, looking down at her.

"You've healed people who were dead! You dragged Sam out of the cage! This is nothing compared to that! Save her now!" Dean yelled.

"Her soul is hundreds of years old! I can't save her soul. If I do, she won't remember anything! None of us! Not even Crowley." Castiel snapped back. "And there is nothing you can do to make her remember!"

"So what do we do?" Crowley yelled.

"We have to bring her to a hospital. It's her only shot." Sam cried.

"Fine!" Crowley said. "But you two are answering the questions!"

The three of them paced the hall outside of the room Sophie was in. They looked up as a police officer walked towards them.

"Gentlemen. I have a few questions for you. That young woman in there had been shot, and stabbed, and looks like she was almost beaten to death. Can you tell me why?" The officer asked.

"We found her...like that, in the street." Sam said.

"And who is we?" The officer said, writing something down.

"Me and my brother here." Sam said, pointing to Dean.

"And who are you?" The officer asked, looking at Crowley.

"I'm her husband. They happened to find her phone on her, and were able to call me, and tell me of what happened." Crowley answered smoothly. "I just hope she makes it..." Crowley said, his voice cracking a little. Dean could swear that his eyes had tears in them. The officer nodded.

"What is her name again, sir?" The officer asked.

"Sophia Mcleod." Crowley said, changing Sophie's name so they wouldn't figure out she was the one that everyone was looking for.

"She does look like that Sophie Shaw girl. The one that disappeared in Seattle some four weeks ago, and was found last week, and put into a psych ward, and she disappeared from that too." The officer said, looking at the three of them curiously.

"I haven't heard of her. I have heard though, that there are seven people in the world that look you..." Crowley said, smiling a little awkwardly. He looked like an awkward, and upset business man. The police officer smirked a bit.

"Alright. Thank you gentlemen." The officer nodded, and walked away. Crowley turned away.

"Don't ever remind me that I did that." Crowley hissed. Dean laughed. Crowley turned back to the door to the room as it opened, and a doctor walked out, and nodded to them. "Well? Is she okay? Is she awake?" Crowley demanded, walking towards the doctor.

"I'm sorry, . She has slipped into a coma, and we are unsure if she will wake up. We're doing all we can to save her, and keep her alive." The doctor said. Crowley ran his hand through his hair, then looked at Dean and Sam.

"Can we see her?" Sam asked quietly. The doctor nodded, and Crowley lead the way into the room. Sophie lay in the bed, with an I.V. in both arms, and tubes in her mouth, and nostrils so she can breathe.

"Oh...Sophie...Sophie...Sophie..." Crowley breathed as he walked over to her, and gently pushed her hair out of her face. "Why do you have to be so stubborn...Why do you have to cling on to life so hard? I know I said I didn't want you leave me again...but I didn't mean it, you silly girl. I didn't want you to suffer. I'm sorry, sweet heart." Crowley said. "You silly girl...why didn't you let go...?"

"You could have saved her! Why didn't you?" Dean yelled at Castiel.

"She'd lose her soul! Her true soul! She'd lose her memories of everything, and everyone!" Castiel said calmly.

"What if she doesn't wake up, Cas? Have you thought about that?" Dean cried, pacing the room.

"She will. She will wake up." Castiel said.

"Having a pleasant chat without me about my sweetheart? A bit rude." Crowley asked, walking into the room.

"She wouldn't be in a coma now, if Cas didn't save her." Dean said.

"She wouldn't remember me!" Crowley hissed. "What, do you want her to forget everything, so you can take her away from me?"

"No. I know now that she is "your sweetheart" and I shouldn't take her away from you." Dean mimicked Crowley's voice when he said the sweet heart part, which made Sam smirk. Crowley shot a glare at Sam, then looked back to Dean.

"Took you long enough to figure that out. So I guess we will all have to wait in till she wakes up, which she will. So you three can leave, or you can stay and wait for her like a good friend. Either or, I don't care. I don't care about any of you three. I only care about her. If you weren't protecting her, I'd have killed you the moment you saw her." Crowley growled before turning and leaving the room.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

One Week Later

Crowley sat beside the bed, watching Sophie. He looked tired. He heard the door open, but he didn't look away.

"Still here? Don't you have important 'King of Hell' things to do?" Dean asked.

"Haven't seen you in a few days? Where have you been? Drinking and watching porn 24/7 like you normally do? Or where you hunting demons again?" Crowley hissed, not looking away from Sophie.

"Me and Sam did go on a hunt. Just a quick thing. We don't want to stand around here all day waiting for something that might not even happen. Crowley, it's been a damn week. You should leave for a while." Dean said.

"No. No, you don't understand. Every demon and everyone else now knows about Sophie and what she is to me. If I leave her, for just a second, all it takes is for one person to pull one plug, and she's gone! I'm not leaving her." Crowley explained.

"Have you moved at all in the last week?" Dean asked.

"I normally move every three hours." Crowley answered simply.

"I've heard love makes people crazy..." Dean said, looking around.

"Shut up." Crowley growled. He reached forward and gently took Sophie's hand.

"Do you think she's dreaming?" Dean asked.

"She's in a coma, Dean. Practically brain-dead. Of course she's not dreaming." Crowley shot back.

"Touchy. Just trying to seem hopeful." Dean said, walking over to the window. "What if she doesn't wake up, Crowls? Have you thought about that?"

"Call me Crowls one more time, and I'll throw you out that window." Crowley snapped.

"Answer my question." Dean said, turning around and looking at Crowley.

"Yes. I have thought about it." Crowley said quietly, looking down at Sophie.

"What will you do if she doesn't wake up? Go back to normal?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. Does it matter? Just go the hell away." Crowley said. Dean glared at Crowley, then turned and walked out of the room. Sam and Castiel stood in the hall. Sam looked at Dean, then at the door.

"Let me guess, Sophie hasn't improved?" Sam asked. Dean nodded.

"And you aren't going to do anything, Cas?" Dean asked.

"I can't, Dean. Unless you want to destroy Sophie's soul." Castiel said.

"She could be a normal girl. Have a normal life." Dean cried. "She deserves that! After all of this, and everything that happened, she deserves a normal, care-free life with her girlfriend, and no demons, angels, and or anything that we deal with. Sophie deserves a normal life."

"Tell that to Crowley. He'll think differently." Castiel said calmly. Dean closed his eyes, running his hand through his hair.

"She shouldn't be stuck in a coma like this." Dean said quietly, opening his eyes again.

"Don't you dare pull that plug, Dean." Sam snarled.

"Sam, she's dying, and keeping Sophie like that is another way of torture! Crowley has to let go. We have to do it!" Dean cried.

"I can't believe you, Dean! Five days ago, you cared about Sophie, and wouldn't let anything happen to her! And now, you want to let her die?" Sam yelled, stepping towards his brother. "Is this one of those; 'If I can't have her no one can' thing?"

"I would never think that!" Dean yelled.

"Say that to Sophie! Say that to Crowley!" Sam snapped. "Their soulmates...Well they would be if Crowley had a soul but you get my point!" Sam said. Slowly his eyes widened, and he turned slowly and looked at Castiel. "That's why...That's why you can't do it. Because Sophie is Crowley's soul. She's the last thing he has to humanity. Destroy her, and you destroy the last human part of Crowley...You destroy Fergus and Sophie Mcleod." Sam breathed. They heard clapping behind them, and they turned and looked at Crowley.

"You moved!" Dean cried, smirking.

"Bravo. One of the reasons I can't lose Sophie." Crowley said blankly.

"And what are the other reasons?" Sam asked. "Or is it just that one?"

"I think you know very well what they are." Crowley said, fixing his tie.

"Okay wait...wait. Remember that time, at that auction thing, and you bid your own soul...does that mean that you were gonna bid Sophie?" Dean asked. Crowley turned slowly and looked at him.

"Everyone believes I don't have one. I was still a bit surprised to find that it worked, but even if I did get that, and they got Sophie, I'd get her back. You know me." Crowley smirked.

"Her knight in shining armor, yeah we get it." Dean hissed.

"More like knight in a suit..." Crowley said, smiling a little.

_Sophie stood under a tree, wearing a dark blue dress. It was long, and from the 1600s. She recognized it. She wore it when she married Fergus. She could swear that she heard music, but she wasn't sure. _

_"Sophie..." She turned and looked at Crowley. He bowed a little, then took her hand. It was as if she already knew the steps, every step. They started to dance. It was one from the late 1600s that had been her favourite. She smiled a little as Crowley spun her around. He let go of her hand as she closed her eyes. She felt him take her hand again and she opened her eyes. They stood in a bar from the 1700s. She wore a dark green dress now. She danced with him, smiling more, as they spun around. He let her go again, and she stood in the middle of a large ballroom. She wore a light blue ball gown. Crowley took her hand and they waltzed. She laughed a little and kissed his cheek. He moved away and she blinked. She stood in a large crowd, beside a swimming pool. She wore a shimmering gold dress from the 1920's, her hair short and curly. Crowley took her hand, and she couldn't help herself but laugh loudly as they joined the crowd, dancing to the loud music. confetti fell from the ceiling around them, and all she could hear was laughter, and music. She spun away from Crowley, then he grabbed her hand again and pulled her close. She wore a red dress from the 50s. He put his hands on her waist and lifted her up, then set her down again as they joined the fast paced dance. She could swear that the song she kept hearing was an old 'Snow Patrol' song. She'd heard a year ago or something. She blinked, and she stood by another swimming pool, but wore a black, sparkling dress from the early 80s. Crowley wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around making her laugh. He set her down, and she stood in a dark room, wearing a staples, blue dress that was tight to her knees, than flared out. Around her were mirrors. In each one, was every part of Sophie. The first one, and the last one. She turned around and looked at one, that made her gasp. This Sophie was one that never found Crowley. This Sophie was a part of her soul that she wanted to forget. Her mother had died, and she accidentally killed her sister, and shot her step-father. She had been taken to a mental asylum, where she later had a lobotomy, and she forgot everything. _

_"If you want to wake up...you have to remember me too." The torn and broken Sophie in the mirror said. Present day Sophie shook her head. "You have to!" She screamed. "Do you want to die again! Join us? You'll be more broken than any of us!" _

_"No...I'm going to wake up." Sophie hissed. She looked down, then looked up at the mirror and hit it. The glass shattered, cutting her hand. She spun around and kicked down another mirror, then another. She didn't want to see them all. She had failed before. Olivia won, but this time, she had won, and no matter what anyone did to her now, she could be happy. Truly happy. "I'm going to wake up!" Sophie screamed._

Two doctors ran into Sophie's room. Her heart beat had spiked. They pushed Crowley out of the room, ignoring his protests. He spun around and looked at Sam, Dean and Cas.

"How's your soul?" Dean asked.

"Go away." Crowley hissed.

"She might die." Sam said.

"And you think I don't know that, moose?" Crowley yelled. "I am very aware of it!"

_Sophie sat on the glass covered floor. She's bloody, and she's crying._

_"I want to wake up...let me wake up! Let me wake up!" Sophie screamed, looking up. She lowered her head, sobbing. "I accept it. I accept that Sophie. She was an important part of me, and I should never have forgotten." She whispered. She saw something white float down to the floor. She looked up, and saw that it was snowing. She stood up, the glass crunching under her feet, and looked up at the falling snow. Snow had always been a part of her and Crowley's life. When they got married back in the 1600s, it was snowing. She laughed, spinning around. "Snow..." She breathed, smiling._

Two Weeks Later

Crowley sat on the chair by Sophie's bed, sleeping for once. He had more scruff then he normally was. Dean had left a while ago. Sophie's hand twitched a little, then suddenly she gasped, opening her eyes. Crowley lifted his head, looking around, then looked at Sophie. He smiled a little.

"Sophie..." He smiled.

"Crowley...Oh god...How long was I out for?" She asked, looking around.

"Almost four weeks." Crowley said, sitting down on the bed beside her, and hugging her.

"Oh...I'm kinda hungry..." Sophie said, laughing a little.

"I'll get you anything." Crowley said, looking at her.

"Could you get me some macaroons?" Sophie asked shyly.

"Of course." Crowley smiled, then kissed her. Sophie kissed back, smiling into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck.


	20. Epilogue

Last one!

After this, I'm going to be writing a gender-bend AU for spn. Give me your ideas!

Thank you for sticking with me and Snow for this long!

* * *

Epilogue

Crowley stood at the end of the stairs, watching the crowd. It had been a month since Sophie woke up. They were at a party where there were a lot of rich and powerful humans, with some demons among them. He looked down at his drink, then took a sip. He heard foot steps behind him, and he knew. He set his drink down, then turned and smiled at Sophie.

"Hello sweetheart." Crowley smiled, taking her hand. She wore a blue dress that was tight to her knees, then flared out, and she had white gloves on. Her hair was up, and around her neck was a jeweled necklace that would protect her from other demons who would want to hurt her. "You look lovely."

"And you look handsome like always." Sophie smiled, moving her hand over his velvet suit jacket. She moved closer, and kissed him. Crowley wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. He broke away and looked at her

"Show me." He whispered. Sophie held up her hand, and Crowley is pushed backwards, to the other side of the stairs. "Good." Crowley smiled. "One more." Sophie sighed and nodded, then stepped towards Crowley. He placed his hand over her heart, and Sophie went limp in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her. After a few moments, Sophie gasped, and opened her eyes. She looked up at him, breathing quickly. Crowley leaned down and kissed her. He broke away, and whispered in her ear.

"Dance with me." He whispered. Sophie smiled.

"1849..." Sophie breathed, then smiled at Crowley. "Of course I'll dance with you." Crowley lead her to the dance floor, and they started to waltz. She leaned her head against his chest, closing her eyes a little. "Does this make me Queen of Hell?" Sophie asked, looking up at him. Crowley stopped and looked down at her. He didn't want her to have that title. She was more like an angel then any other angel he knew. The closet angel that could even compare to Sophie was Alfie, and he was dead. Sophie had a true, pure and innocent soul and heart.

"I..I don't know, Sophie. That isn't a good title..." Crowley stammered.

"But you are King of Hell, and I'm with you. I don't mind it, Crowley." Sophie smiled.

"As you wish...Your majesty." Crowley smirked, and kissed her forehead.

"Does this mean I can have a crown?" Sophie asked, laughing.

"If you want." Crowley smiled, and kissed her.

Dean sat on the hood of the Impala beside Sam, drinking beer.

"Do you think Sophie is okay?" Dean asked. Sam looked at Dean surprised. It's been a while since Dean talked about Sophie.

"I think so. Why?" Sam asked, taking another drink.

"I wonder about her. I hope Crowley treats her well." Dean said, taking sip of his drink. "I miss her a bit."

"I know you do. Maybe we'll see her again. You never know, maybe Crowley will treat her like she's a princess." Sam smiled.

"Maybe..." Dean said as it started to snow. He looked up. "Look at that. It's snowing." Dean smiled. Sam looked up at the snow falling gently through the sky and smiled a little.

Sophie opened her eyes a little. She lay in bed bedside Crowley, who had his arms around her. She looked at the large window, and the snow falling outside and smiled, then closed her eyes, falling asleep.


End file.
